


If it ain't money, then wrong number

by birdsintokyo



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, I can’t believe I thought this fic wouldn’t have smut in it, I don't know how to tag this properly but, I'm not sure if this is going to include smut, Jinhyuk is rich, M/M, Small mentions about drugging rich old men, Wooseok is a conman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsintokyo/pseuds/birdsintokyo
Summary: Kim Wooseok is an expensive date. Kim Wooseok wants to be wined and dined at a 5 star Michelin restaurant. Kim Wooseok wants Cartier, Gucci, Louis, Fendi, Prada. And he's going to get all of that all by himself. Or, not exactly.aka. Wooseok swindles men out of their money at the promise of a good night and meets Jinhyuk.





	1. Happiness is the same price as red-bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** This does talk about Wooseok drugging and robbing people. Although not in very much detail, it'll probably be an ongoing theme in this fic. He doesn't do that to Jinhyuk though. But if you're sensitive to those themes I'd advise not to read.

Kim Wooseok likes fancy things. Who could blame him? He feels his best when he’s got a Piaget on his wrist, fingers embellished with Cartier rings. His dress shoes? Salvatore Ferragamo of course. He would say he looks his best when he’s wearing those as well but he looks his best all the time. And on his “lazy days”, he only feels the most comfortable when he’s wrapped up in his cashmere sweater from Balenciaga, being careful not to drip any of the dakbal sauce on it. Kim Wooseok wanted it? Kim Wooseok got it.

But you might wonder to yourself, how did Wooseok afford all of it? Well, the answer is obvious. He’s a conman. Immoral as it may be, Wooseok feels little guilt when he sashays up to snooty businessmen, more up themselves than Dongpyo is into himself (and that’s saying something), and fans his long lashes at them, pretending to swoon over their corporate prowess before he tempts them to a hotel room; making sure that it’s being booked under whoever his victim for the night is. And by that time, the rohypnol he snuck into their champagne glass should have kicked in by now and he’s free to take whatever is in their wallets. Or on their fingers. Or wrists. 

He’s not a lone wolf though, no. Seungyeon was too curious for his own good in highschool and was _way_ too into Breaking Bad than the average person. So the rohypnol has been tweaked, perfected over the course of time that they’ve been doing this; its effects so slow building until it hits like an avalanche just at the right time. When Wooseok needs it to.

Wooseok doesn’t know how Junho works but he somehow knows all the small, lavish events Seoul’s upper class throws. And so they pick and choose which ones would be the best ones to attend. Small, but not too small where Wooseok would be easily remembered. Wooseok enjoys attending “Charity” auctions. It’s so easy to stroke the ego of a man who pretends to care about the wellbeing of children living in orphanages but is really only doing it to show off his wealth. But on a personal level, Wooseok’s favourite events to attend are gallery exhibitions. Wooseok might not know a whole lot about art, but he enjoys it. And it gives him something distract himself from the fine lines on the faces of bourgeoisie men. 

Wooseok is meticulous. Careful. Never goes the same events twice. Never hangs around the same circles too often. Makes sure his victim is well intoxicated enough to forget the details of his pretty face.

At the end of the night, when Wooseok returns with his loot, they’ll go their local pawn shop to sell whatever Wooseok’s procured and split the profits; 50:25:25. It’s not a decent way to make a living, but it makes a decent living. The apartment they share doesn’t look like it’s from some drama but they live comfortably and have enough to pig out on hanwoo and soju whenever they like so it’s good enough for them.

Wooseok enters the venue all too easily, security letting him through to the ballroom without so much as a nod, not like how they greet the men with greying hairs in a bow and respectful gesture of hands. Wooseok is grateful for his mother for many things, but one of the greatest things he’s thankful for is the face she gave him.

Wooseok surveys the area, eyes scanning for low hanging fruit. The ideal candidate is always male, ideally in their late 40s at most because Wooseok is a little picky but if worst comes to worst he can deal with a balding old man. But they’ve done this for long enough that sometimes, Wooseok will just come home with _tangsooyuk_ and _jjajangmyun_ instead of diamond rings and they’ll still be able to pay rent for the month. He can’t pick someone who’s too high up the hierarchy, not someone with too much power or authority. He targets the men who feel like they’ve become a somebody in this massive corporate world. Wooseok wants to be their nobody. Wants to be completely forgotten by the end of the night.

It’s some kind of gala tonight. Some excuse to just get dressed up and flaunt their wealth. The theme for tonight appears to be ‘circus’ from the way there are aerial performers draped from the ceilings and from where Wooseok is standing just a few steps up the stairs, he spots a few men swirling a baton lit with flames from either end. The women walking around with their noses pointed to the air are dressed in beautiful gowns, in rich reds and emerald greens. The men are boring, clad in drab black and white suits. How typical. Wooseok’s adorned in a velour, deep purple set himself. He had it tailored so it was well fitted, accentuating the curve of his pert ass. 

His eyes flit for a possible candidate before they catch onto the strong gaze of another man. He’s young, with strong brows and a piercing stare. Wooseok notices that only one of his eyes is lidded, the corners pulling up like a fox, but that’s what makes him look charming. And very, very attractive. 

It’s not like this is the first time Wooseok has caught the attention of another young person at one of these events. But he’s never approached them. They were too dangerous, too likely to remember him if he were to bump into them again at some other fancy occasion. More likely to be able to over power him if things got messy. If they were the ones approaching Wooseok, then most of them give up after Wooseok snubs them off and acts like a prissy bitch. 

But not this one.

As Wooseok walks around the ballroom, heads to the bar and sips on his sparkling water, his eyes keep on meeting the same alluring stare. Wooseok does a quick scan up the mile long legs. Valentinos on his feet. Shiny Rolex on his wrist. Even his cufflinks are some kind of brand. Wooseok finds himself unable to tear his eyes away this time as the man advances to the bar.

It might be a risk but Wooseok bites anyway.

“Are you on the clock right now?”

Wooseok twists his head slightly, confused. The man’s voice is sharper than Wooseok had expected. He still arches his back and sticks his ass out as he leans against the bar nevertheless. 

“Are you working right now?” The man reiterates. 

Wooseok takes a slow sip of his drink, not tearing his eyes away from the other’s as he swallows. “What makes you ask that?”

“I hope you don’t get offended but you’re absolutely gorgeous and everyone else here is either 60 or with someone 60.”

Oh. So he thinks Wooseok is a sugar baby.

“Hard to get offended when you call me ‘absolutely gorgeous’ now isn’t it,” Wooseok smirks and flashes one of his smiles, the one that Wooseok reserves for hook ups in sweaty clubs and has boys at his beck and call.

“Here. Call me when you’re not getting paid.” The man reaches into his pocket and picks out a business card, thick card stock with simple elegant lettering. Wooseok takes it, plucking it away from slender, manicured fingers. After a few seconds, the man adds on a little hesitantly, “Or if you’d like to be” before walking away. 

Lee Jinhyuk. Suncorp Construction. Vice President.

When Wooseok isn’t off into the night swindling nouveau riche men, he’s at home on his laptop being a freelance graphic designer. He mostly does small projects, things like jobs from Fiverr or for small businesses. Things to build up his portfolio. He knows he can’t keep seducing men and con them out of their money forever. And neither does he want to. But Wooseok will admit it’s sort of fun, even if it’s a little (a lot) sick and twisted. He gets a real ego trip out of it too. Knowing that all he needs to do is bat his lashes and strategically bite his lips every now and again to have men wrapped around his finger.

Wooseok plays with the corner of Jinhyuk’s business card. Letting it spin on its tip on his desk. The design is clean and minimalist. It’s dark and the lettering is embossed with shiny gold. There’s a small sun in the center, breaking up Jinhyuk’s name from his company. Wooseok wonders what Jinhyuk is like as a person from his business card.

Jinhyuk is much higher on the hierarchy than what Wooseok would usually go for. And much younger too. He must be the chairman’s son or something, which would go horribly for Wooseok if things turned south. But Wooseok’s short interaction with Jinhyuk at the Gala has him wanting to chase for more.

So the chase begins.

Hi  
It’s me  
I’m sorry, who?  
Me, absolutely gorgeous  
I was wondering when you would text  
  



	2. Make big deposits, my gloss is poppin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! An update! Thank you to everyone who expressed their interest in the comments and in my cc <3

“Wha’dya got me for this time?” Hangyul mumbles as he chews on the tip of his pen, leaning on the glass of the front counter casually.

Wooseok takes a small velvet pouch from his jacket pocket and undoes it, revealing a small fortune of rings and watches. He had kept his collection at the apartment until there was a hefty sum of items before trading them in.

Hangyul whistles as he plucks a ring made of white gold, encrusted with a large sapphire the size of a dime. “Damn, you hit it big this time.”

“Yeah,” Wooseok picks at his nails nonchalantly, he’d have to go in for a manicure soon. “The guy from last night worked for some sort of crystal dealer. Listened to him talk shit tons about gemstones. How much is it worth?”

Bringing the ring closer up to his face, Hangyul squints his eyes comically as he examines the jewellery. 

Wooseok doesn't exactly know what Hangyul is looking for and he doubts if Hangyul knows either. But after 2 minutes of twisting the cyrstal back and forth and a lot of gawking, Hangyul declares “I’d say around $3000,” after he's satisfied with his inspection.

Wooseok drops his hand and hardens his eyes. Now, time for business.

“Come on, Hangyul. You know I’m more than a pretty face. I know that thing’s worth at least double that.”

Wooseok had literally listened for hours last night, clinging onto the man’s bicep as he yapped on and on about diamond farming and how he received the sapphire ring as a small promotion gift from his boss. Wooseok had fawned over the man’s amazing success before he asked with a sickly sweet honey voice, “It's so shiny. How much does this kind of thing cost, _oppa_?”

“Good to see you’re still as humble as always,” Hangyul scoffs and sets the ring against the counter. “I’ll give you four thousand.”

“How about five,” Wooseok demands more than asks, voice firm.

“Four and a half.”

“Five and a half thousand and…” Wooseok leads and then smirks, raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow as he makes an offer he knows Hangyul can’t refuse. “A date with Seungyeon.” 

Wooseok watches as one of the corners of Hangyul lip twitches. _Game._ The store is filled with the uneasy rhythm of Hangyul drumming his fingers against the counter. _Set._ An exasperated sigh escapes. _Match._

“Not below selling out your friends either I see,” Hangyul grumbles in resignation as he reaches under and retrieves an unseeming tin box. But Wooseok has been coming here for months now, almost as long as he’s been hustling this “job” of his and he knows what that box beholds. It's also how Wooseok knows Hangyul is thirsty for Seungyeon the few times the older has accompanied Wooseok during trade ins.

“Not below accepting my offer I see,” Wooseok counters back, preening over his victory with an annoying smile. 

Using a key hanging off a silver chain around Hangyul’s neck, the shop keeper unlocks the case and begins counting through wads of green with an indignant furrow of his eyebrows.

“Here,” Hangyul slams the stack of money at him and then another smaller stack next to it. “And this is for all the smaller stuff.”

‘The smaller stuff’ refers to the assortment of wedding bands in Wooseok’s velvet pouch. Men’s wedding rings weren’t worth very much. After all, the wives were less likely to know their husbands had taken it off when it wasn’t shimmering with diamonds. It also gave them a chance to try and replace it after Wooseok had stolen it. 

Wooseok pockets the cash with a smile, “Always lovely doing business with you,” and swivels around with a skip in his step, heading for the door.

“You better hold up your end of the deal!” Hangyul hollers at Wooseok’s retreating back.

“I’ll get you your man,” Wooseok spins around, promising nicely before his face turns a little more sinister. “You just need to worry about keeping him.”

Do you have anything else that I can call you by? ‘Absolutely gorgeous’ is a little long, even if it is true.  
What about you?  
Got any names that you want me to call you by?  
Daddy?  
  


“Who are you calling ‘Daddy’?” Seungyeon, who had snuck up behind Wooseok unknowingly and was peering at his phone over his shoulder, asks out of the blue; causing Wooseok to shriek loudly and drop his phone in surprise. “Who is this man, Wooseok and why are you cheating on me.”

“No one!” Wooseok uses the pillow he was hugging to bop Seungyeon on the head aggressively. “Stop pretending we’re together!”

“You mean we’re not together!?” Seungyeon gasps, using a hand to cover his mouth dramatically and then jumps over the couch to land next to Wooseok. “Kim Wooseok! Since when were you planning on breaking my heart like this?”

Wooseok rolls his eyes and ignores Seungyeon, preferring to unlock his phone and scroll through the Gucci website for their new catalogue instead as he waits for a reply. It took 2 days until Wooseok felt like he had kept Jinhyuk waiting long enough and he hopes Jinhyuk doesn’t give him the same treatment.

“And now you’re ignoring me! Leaving me on 'read' in real life. You really are a heart breaker.”

“I left your cut in your room by the way,” Wooseok informs him monotonely, not even sparing Seungyeon a glance. 

“Ah, money. The perfect remedy for a broken heart.” Seungyeon sighs happily and pulls Wooseok in by the neck to land a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “You’re the poison and the antidote.”

“Gross!” Wooseok screeches in disgust and wipes at the sheen of saliva on his cheek with a sleeve. “And now you’re getting slobber all over Dior cardigan!” 

Wooseok accuses scornfully as if Seungyeon had forced him to use his expensive clothes to clean his face rather reach over the distance of the coffee table to fetch a tissue instead.

“Just buy a new one.”

“You know what, I will.”

“How’s Hangyul by the way?” Seungyeon asks as he leafs through the bills while they watch television. He says it’s therapeutic. 

“I said I’d get him a date with you if he gave us a better price for that sapphire.”

“I think I’m gonna keep him waiting.”

Wooseok tries not to not get excited when he feels his phone buzz, 20 minutes after his last reply.

Ew, please don’t call me that ever again.  
Aww, not into that kinda stuff?  
What about oppa then?  
As beautiful as you are, you’re still a man. What makes you think I’m older than you anyway?  
  


This wasn’t what Wooseok had expected for Jinhyuk to say.

Omg lol did you just say that I look old  
You know that’s not what I meant!!!!!  
I’m only 26, turning 27 next month  
Oh we’re the same age then  
My birthday is October though 😉  
I’m going to expect something nice Mr. Vice President  
Is that what you’re after? A sugar d*ddy relationship?  
I’m dead you censored the word daddy   
You really hate it don’t you  
Is that what you’re offering though?  
If you’re comfortable, I’d like to have this discussion in person so we can talk about the details more clearly.  
  


Wooseok worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Wooseok hasn’t had any experience with sugaring before, although he did give it some thought before he had decided it was just easier to cheat money out of old men rather than “earning” it "properly". Whatever that means.

He guesses he didn't expect Jinhyuk to bring something like this up so soon, nor in such a straight forward manner but Wooseok kinda did steer the conversation down that way all on his own. He feels like he’s got enough fail-safes set up that he’d be allowed to meet up with Jinhyuk and still walk away unscathed. It’s been a few minutes since Jinhyuk’s reply before another message pops up.

You can pick the restaurant  
  


Fuck it.

How does 7pm at L’Amitie this Friday sound?   
I’ll see you then, Wooshin  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’Amitie is a French restaurant in Gangnam that overlooks the river by the way :) They have private booths by the way :))))))))))))))
> 
> Idk how I feel about the pacing though :((( i feel like things are happening too quick and I wanna make it slow burn even tho I'm not very good at it asdsdsdfd


	3. Rather be tied up with calls and not strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically no one on Wooseok's side has a problem with what he does for a living

Do you like French food much? Or do you just have expensive taste.  
I love French food  
French designers  
French kissing 😜  
  


“Sir, may I have your other hand please,” The nail technician requests and Wooseok abides accordingly, switching his phone to his other hand as she resumes filing and shaping his right nails.

“Who are you texting?” Byungchan tries to glance over at his screen from beside him but his manicurist is currently massaging both his hands and he’s pretty much locked in place. 

Wooseok hastily locks his phone and sets it down on the table before the younger can see anything of value.

“I met a guy at,” Wooseok side eyes the girl focused on cutting his cuticles before he continues, “...Work.”

“Oh?” Byungchan’s eyebrows shoot up behind his bangs in surprise. “That definitely doesn’t happen very often. Who is he?”

“He’s the vp of some construction company,” Wooseok explains as he sips on his caffè latte. “I searched it up and they’re not super super massive… which is good for me.”

Wooseok scans his manicurist’s face to observe for any kind of reaction but she remains expressionless as ever. This is his favourite nail salon that both he and Byungchan frequently fortnightly. It was in Apgujeong, offering discreteness and high quality service. Being seated next to an idol or actress was not an uncommon occurrence during their visits. 

“They actually help with the construction of schools, like kindergartens and childcares,” Wooseok can’t help but let a small grin slip out as he remembers reading their company website and being surprised at their listed projects.

“That’s the boring stuff,” Byungchan complains with a whine and hassles him for more information. “Tell me more about the guy who managed to get Kim Wooseok so flirty! Don’t tell me you didn’t use that winky emoji because I’m wearing my contacts today and I saw it with my own two eyes!”

“That’s Kim Wooseok _hyung_ to you,” Wooseok scowls at the younger. Damn, seems like he wasn’t quick enough in locking his phone.

Byungchan smiles toothily at him and apologises although he still doesn’t look all that apologetic. He’s just lucky he’s cute, “Sorry, hyung.”

“There wasn’t much information about him on the website but… I’m meeting him this Friday for dinner.”

“Ooh!” Byungchan squeals with excitement, grabbing onto his bicep and shaking him back and forth. “Hyung! You have a date!”

For the first time since their appointment, a frown marrs Wooseok’s nail technician’s face and she coughs lightly in frustration.

“Oh,” Byungchan ceases his torturous display of elation and sheepishly flashes the very same toothy smile at the girl sitting opposite them. “Sorry, Noona.”

The vexing lines on her forehead are immediately smoothed out and Wooseok swears he sees a blush blooming from behind her dust mask.

“I guess it is a date,” Wooseok muses to himself quietly after some thought. 

“Remember to let Junho and Seungyeon know.” Byungchan heeds, resting a stern hand on Wooseok’s shoulder.

“I will.”

I don’t know if the last two are a service that the restaurant will provide.  
But maybe I can?  
😜  
  


Wooseok is hesitant about telling Seungyeon and Junho about his “date” this Friday but he can’t exactly pinpoint why. He knows that he should; for his safety. He’ll have to ask Seungyeon to prepare some more rohypnol for the night, even if Wooseok doesn’t intend to use it. Just in case. Maybe he feels uneasy letting them know because Wooseok knows it’s a bit like mixing work and pleasure. Would his relationship with Jinhyuk interfere with how often he’d be able to go out on his escapades? _Was_ meeting up with Jinhyuk for pleasure? Would he have to split up his earnings with Junho and Seungyeon? And what’s even more, _did_ Wooseok want to become Jinhyuk’s sugar baby? He’d have to provide… _sugar_ in that case.

Wooseok wasn’t a prude. There was a reason why Wooseok was so efficient at his “job”. He had lured many a man during his college days. At frat parties. Dive bars. Clubs. He had found out the quickest and most effective way to lead a man into his bed with time and lots of experience. He merely had to tweak and hone his craft to adjust it towards a different age group and class.

Wooseok’s morals were already somewhat dubious. He had no trouble sleeping at night being a Robin Hood. Except for selfish purposes. Actually, that just made him a thief then but no matter. He doubts he’d have any trouble sleeping with Jinhyuk. They had only met once, but even just thinking back to Jinhyuk’s fleeting, intense gazes from that night sends a tingle down Wooseok’s spine and his skin is raised with goosebumps.

“Hi hyung,” Junho lays his head on Wooseok’s lap, probably getting a fantastic view of the underside of Wooseok’s jawline because a bad angle of Kim Wooseok simply did not exist. ”You shouldn’t frown so much. You’ll get wrinkles that way and we’ll all have to get actual proper jobs then.”

“Yah!” Wooseok pinches Junho’s waist and the younger squirms to try and get away but remains on Wooseok’s lap nonetheless. “If I’m getting so old and wrinkly then maybe you should go out and seduce all these 50 year olds then!” 

“And _leave_ the house?” Junho grimaces even at just the thought. “Ugh, no.”

They spend a bit of time together in quiet. Wooseok tries to calm his nervous heart by playing Mario Kart. Junho is scrolling through his instagram. Seungyeon has gone… somewhere. Who knows. So now is probably a good time to tell Junho. It’ll be easier to tell them individually than both at once because he just _knows_ they’ll tease the life out of him once they know.

“Junho-yah,” Wooseok starts, trying to keep his voice level.

“Mm?” Junho hums. Wooseok can feel it reverberate through his body.

“I’m going to meet someone on Friday.”

“Like a friend?” Junho sounds.. Not shocked per se. But already there’s a suspicious questioning tone to his naturally flat timbre.

“No, I met him that night I took the sapphire.”

“He’s not the one who owns the sapphire is he?” Junho asks, still unmoving from Wooseok’s lap.

“What? No!?” Wooseok almost drops his phone onto Junho’s face in shock. “Of course not!? Why would I go see someone that I stole from?”

“Just checking,” Junho has gone back to scrolling through his instagram, seemingly nonchalant of Wooseok’s confession. “He must be hot if you’re going out on a date with him. Your rational reasoning could have been blinded by your need to get dicked down.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” Wooseok actually shoves Junho off his lap at the younger’s previous remark, causing Junho to fall onto the floor face first. “I’m perfectly capable of making logical decisions always. And I do not _need_ to get 'dicked down'.”

“I’m just saying, hyung,” Junho seems unbothered as he dusts his knees off and climbs back onto the couch, next to Wooseok this time. “I’ve heard some things late at night that I wish I didn’t. Maybe you can get with this guy and he can buy us a better apartment with soundproof walls… Or buy you a quieter vibrator.”

Wooseok feels his entire body heat up and he tackles Junho, dropping his phone and diving to grab at Junho’s wrists. “You little shit!”

“Don’t worry, hyung!” Junho shouts over Wooseok’s grunting and yelping, obnoxious grin glued to his face even as he tries to fight against Wooseok’s impressive upper body strength. “I’ll check out the restaurant and let you know all the emergency exits!”

Wooseok thinks he’s done torturing Junho and is just about to release the younger until Junho tacks on, “and all the nearby love hotels as well.”

In the midst of Wooseok trying to strangle Junho, the older straddling the other by the hips as the younger giggles helplessly under Wooseok’s weight, Seungyeon walks through the door and groans, “Aw, you guys are having kinky foreplay on the couch and didn’t care to invite me? I’m insulted.”

The cab ride takes 15 minutes. Their apartment was in a nice area but further out than central Gangnam. They couldn’t live in the same area as the families Wooseok was robbing. How awkward.

Much like Wooseok had expected, Seungyeon ended up giving him so much shit for the date. Even when Wooseok tried to sell the idea to them like it was a possible “business” venture for them all, they all knew that being a sugar baby was on the bottom of Wooseok’s preference list. But still, even with all the jibes and mocking, they were surprisingly supportive. 

“I’ll leave my phone off silent so just call me if you need any help,” Seungyeon reassured him before he left the apartment. 

Throughout the duration of the ride, Wooseok rumminated in his thoughts. If by the end of the night Jinhyuk was looking for some kind of ongoing transactional relationship, then it would be highly beneficial for Wooseok, right? It would be easy money. Being Jinhyuk’s sugar baby would be much easier than scouting for potential old men to rob every few weeks. And if Wooseok got to get dicked down without emotional attachments then that was just a bonus.

Wooseok had actually arrived earlier than expected. It was almost exactly 7pm when the taxi pulls up to the curb next to the restaurant so Wooseok tells the driver to do one more round around the block.

I’m here. When you arrive just ask for Lee Jinhyuk.  
  


“Oh!” Jinhyuk stands up when their eyes meet, moving to the other side of the table and pull out Wooseok’s chair. The maître’d had lead Wooseok past the tables in the main dining area into a private room where Jinhyuk was waiting. By the time Wooseok is seated and their waiter has laid a napkin over Wooseok’s dress pants, Jinhyuk had returned to his seat and is running his eyes over the features of Wooseok’s face, lit up by the ambient lighting.

“You changed your hair,” Jinhyuk points out.

Wooseok had dyed his hair from the bleach blonde back to a more auburn brown and gotten it lightly permed. Wooseok was meticulous in changing up his hair every so often. It was the quickest and easiest way to change up how he looked to avoid being caught at events. 

“I almost didn’t recognise you.”

How ironic.

Jinhyuk’s eyes run down from his freshly dyed scalp down to his neckline, where his collarbones were on display, revealed by his blouse where he left one button undone. Wooseok observes Jinhyuk’s face, trying to read the businessman and gauge the best approach to flatter and butter him up. But Jinhyuk’s eyes only briefly stop at Wooseok’s exposed skin before they make eye contact again.

“You look good,” Jinhyuk smiles warmly as he compliments him and Wooseok can’t detect anything but sincerity. No sleaziness in his inflection or behaviour whatsoever. 

“Thank you,” Wooseok ducks his head and sweeps a hand behind his ear in an act of coyness before he brazenly looks up underneath his eyelashes and replies, “I wanted to look good for you.”

“I’m flattered,” It takes a moment for Jinhyuk to respond, stunned by Wooseok’s beauty he assumes. “I imagine that it wasn’t too difficult a task considering your natural beauty.”

Wooseok forces a giggle out of habit, too saccharine compared to the normal pitch of his voice, and picks up his menu. “Let’s order?”

Wooseok can feel the intensity of Jinhyuk’s calculative stare as he deliberately focuses on reading through the entrées instead of meeting Jinhyuk’s eyes. 

The almost suffocating tension is broken with Jinhyuk’s invitation.

“Whatever you’d like.”

In actuality, Wooseok didn’t care much for French food, the few times he’s had it. He honestly prefers sitting at a _pojangmacha_ with a couple of bottle of sojus in the late winter nights with some _sundae_ and _anju_. Wooseok had only picked this restaurant to find out how big Jinhyuk’s wallet really was. But with all that being said, it’s not like he loathed eating lobster tails coated with truffle oil either.

With Jinhyuk’s discretion, Wooseok had ordered his list of expensive entrée, main and desert and glanced over to the other to watch for any discomfort without any to be found. Just as their waitress collects their menus, she asks, “Would you like any wines to accompany your meal sirs? We have an extensive range here at L'amitié.”

“No, thank you.” Jinhyuk refuses before offering to Wooseok. “Would you like some, Wooshin?”

“I have a terrible tolerance I’m afraid,” Wooseok lies cloyingly. “Just a sparkling water, please.”

“Very well sirs, it won’t be too long before your entree will be served,” She bows before leaving and closes the curtain of their private booth.

“You’ve got quite the appetite there,” Jinhyuk chuckles lightly, folding and resting his hands on the edge of the table. Wooseok notes the subtle gleam of Jinhyuk’s rings. One on his thumb and just another on his index finger. No wedding band but that meant little to Wooseok in his field of work.

“For food amongst other things,” Wooseok tacks on a wink at the end but Jinhyuk’s response is once against his expectations.

“Listen Wooshin,” Jinhyuk addresses sternly and Wooseok can feel his stomach twist with how authoritarian he sounds. “I haven’t met up with many sugar babies, in fact, this would be my first but I’d appreciate it if you didn’t act so..”

Jinhyuk trails off and gestures at him a little wildly with his hands.

“So... Docile. Coy. Whatever this is that you’re doing.”

Wooseok is a little taken aback but he challenges the other with a glint in his eyes, determined to meet Jinhyuk’s allegations head on, “And what makes you think I'm not always like this?”

“I could tell by the way you looked at everyone in the ballroom that night,” Jinhyuk muses, a quirk to the corner of his lip as he reminisces back to the night they met. “Like you were better than all of them.”

“And what about you?” Wooseok tries not to sound surprised at being found out, adamant to have the upper hand. To be in control. “Do you think I’m better than you?”

“Well you’re here,” Jinhyuk recedes and an easy going smile replaces the smirk that was on his face. “So I guess we’ll find out.”

Kim Wooseok hasn’t known Lee Jinhyuk for very long, but one thing that Wooseok is certain of is that Jinhyuk was different to all of his other victims and that his usual games aren’t going to work on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing what people think of the fic so far so please drop a comment or leave an inbox in my cc ^^


	4. Nothing but net when we shoot

“So, Vice President huh?” Wooseok jeers as he stabs his fork into a piece of beef tartare, dropping the sugary sweet voice he usually uses on the older men for his natural tone. “Did daddy give you that position?”

Wooseok doesn’t even try to hide his little smirk as he watches Jinhyuk visibly wince at the word ‘daddy’. Had Jinhyuk just refused the nickname Wooseok would have just let it be. But now knowing Jinhyuk’s great detest to it, Wooseok wouldn’t be himself if he didn’t slip it in at every possible occasion.

“Actually,’ Jinhyuk clears his throat after swallowing his mouthful. “My mother did. She’s chairman of the board.”

Wooseok does his best to keep his composure and masks his shock by dabbing his mouth with his napkin. “Well, I’m glad. I’m always happy to see a woman in charge.”

“She’s a very ambitious woman. Any man would be very brave to go against her word,” Jinhyuk sounds proud of his mother as he talks, Wooseok can hear it in his voice and the way the other beams.

“So you’re a mommy’s boy then?”

“Yes and not ashamed of it either,” Jinhyuk chuckles. “I’d rather not get on her bad side.”

“My mother is the same,” Wooseok smiles fondly thinking about his mother. “But I can be quite feisty as well. We butt heads a lot.”

“Oh, I can imagine it already,” Jinhyuk grins, and Wooseok knows the businessman doesn’t mean any harm by it but Wooseok can feel a storm working up in his chest at the remark. What did he know about Wooseok to say that? 

“Ahem,” Wooseok clears his throat and sets down his cutlery now that he’s finished his plate. “You said this is your first time meeting a sugar baby?”

Not that Wooseok really was one but Jinhyuk had come to that conclusion all on his own so Wooseok will play the cards Jinhyuk has dealt himself.

“Yes, you might not choose to believe me but I find it uncomfortable paying someone for that kind of.. service,” Jinhyuk's words falter slightly at the word ‘service’ but his next few are confident, “If they truly don’t want it.”

“You think I want it?” Wooseok holds back a scoff. Maybe Jinhyuk was cockier than he thought. 

“I think that if you didn’t want it,” Jinhyuk leans back in his seat and his smile irritates Wooseok as he says. “You’d have no problem letting me know.”

Wooseok has absolutely nothing to say to that but neither does he have the opportunity to as their waitress returns to clear out their dishes and bring in their main. 

When they’re left alone again, Jinhyuk is the one to bring up business.

“If you’re still interested, I would like to hire you as a sugar baby. With a set of conditions.”

Wooseok refrains from digging into the beef fillét with his fork too vigorously. He hates being restricted. Tell Wooseok not to do something and he’s all the more likely to do it just to spite you. He hates how Jinhyuk is right about him.

“And those conditions are?”

“That we’re exclusive.” The way Jinhyuk says it makes it sound like this isn’t up for negotiation. His voice is level, not angry or aggressive but assertive. “I don’t know if you have any other sugar daddies that have you in a non binding contract but if we were to go forward with this, I’d like to be the only one you’re seeing. This includes your own romantic personal life.”

“What if I have a boyfriend?” Wooseok asks. He doesn’t, but Jinhyuk doesn’t know that.

“Then I’d thank you for having dinner with me and we’ll leave it at that.” Jinhyuk replies, not missing a beat.

“You must sure be loaded if you think I can live off of just you.” Wooseok remarks, cocksure. 

Jinhyuk asks brazenly, straight forward as Wooseok has become accustomed to, “What’s your price?”

In another setting, Wooseok would be furious that some man thinks Wooseok can be bought, but this is what Wooseok has set himself up for isn’t it.

“$6000 for the month and I’ll see you twice a week according to when you want. More often than that will be an extra $400 per visit. Payments must be made at the start of the month.”

Jinhyuk doesn’t even acknowledge the money. He _must_ be rolling in it. Perhaps Wooseok really was a pleb compared to Jinhyuk because $6000 dollars was an exorbitant amount of money in his mind. He can’t even imagine paying that much for sex. Probably because he would never have to. He merely pulled that sum by calculating his portion of the rent plus his usual spending allowance with how much he made during his heists. If Wooseok had known this was loose change for the businessman, he would have asked for even more.

“What if I want to take you on dates?” Jinhyuk asks seriously after a pause. 

Jinhyuk keeps on leaving him surprised. Wooseok had imagined this was exclusively a sex thing. But it Jinhyuk wanted so badly to take Wooseok out then this just presented itself as a way for Wooseok to make more money with minimal effort though.

“It’ll be counted as part of your two visits per week. If you want to take me out on just a date without the sex it’ll be an extra $200 but I’ll require at least 2 days notice in advance.”

“I think I’ll be able to manage that,” Jinhyuk nods to himself more than to Wooseok. “Do we have ourselves in an agreement?”

“If you wire me that $6000 now?” Wooseok reclines into the plush cushion of the dining chair and crosses his arms arrogantly, as if daring Jinhyuk. “Sure.”

Jinhyuk, without any more prompting, sets his fork down neatly on the serviette and pulls his phone out of the inner pocket of his suit jacket. Within seconds, Wooseok’s phone chimes to notify that Lee Jinhyuk (010-XXX-XXX) has just transferred him $6000 via mobile. 

“Glad to be doing business with you, Wooshin.” Jinhyuk remarks casually, pocketing his phone and picking up his knife and fork to resume his meal.

“So, no offence since you’re paying me and stuff but,” Wooseok says off handedly as he picks up his dessert fork. “Are you into some really weird kinky shit? Surely someone like you doesn’t need to pay someone for sex.”

“Someone like me?” Jinhyuk asks. Wooseok would have believed the other was genuinely surprised by his tone of voice until Wooseok notices Jinhyuk’s annoying smirk and the way one of his thick eyebrows is raised. The businessman forewent desert so he’s just watching Wooseok stuff his face now. 

Wooseok doesn’t want to satisfy Jinhyuk with an answer. Jinhyuk knows he’s attractive and Wooseok isn’t going to be the one to tell him that. So Wooseok only continues to chew and waits for an answer with a blank face.

“Doesn’t everyone have their dirty little secrets?” Jinhyuk muses once he realises Wooseok has no intention of replying to his question. “But no, I don’t think I’m kinkier than the average person.”

Jinhyuk doesn’t elaborate any further and as much as Wooseok is tempted to pry, he leaves it at that.

“That’s a shame,” Wooseok laments before he shoves a forkful of mille-feuille into his mouth, maintaining eye contact as his lips close around the fork, purses his lips and pulls out the utensil ever so slowly.

Wooseok catches the way Jinhyuk’s eyes focus on his lips.

Jinhyuk wasn’t all different all of the other men that have fallen for Wooseok’s charms after all.

At the end of the dinner, after Jinhyuk has handed his black credit card to the waitress and Wooseok is $6000 richer, Jinhyuk offers,

“Would you like a ride home?”

“That’s not a proposition is it?” Wooseok smirks from under his bangs as he dons his coat. Wooseok’s favourite position is when he’s on top after all; he supposes he wouldn’t mind taking a ride on Jinhyuk. “That eager to cash in on your benefits?” 

Wooseok is deeply satisfied by the loud knock Jinhyuk makes as the businessman slams his knee from under the table as he was on his way to stand up, causing the candles and vase to wobble. 

“No, that was not a proposition.” Jinhyuk frowns, rubbing his knee gently. “I’m able to drive you back if you’d like.”

To protect himself as well as Seungyeon and Junho, Wooseok would rather not let Jinhyuk find out where he lives. So he declines curtly, “No thank you, I’m fine catching a taxi.”

“I’ll pay for you.”

Wooseok is not below refusing that. He’ll save money wherever he can. That just means more money for Prada. 

“Sure.”

“How was the dude?” Seungyeon calls out once he hears Wooseok key in the code to their front door.

Wooseok makes a face at the word ‘dude’ but answers regardless. 

“You’re now looking at a certified sugar baby.”

“What makes you certified?” Junho asks. The younger is perched at their dining table chasing a grape around with a fork boredly.

“The six thousand dollars in my bank account,” Wooseok announces proudly.

“Holy shit!” Seungyeon shouts and throws himself off the couch to stare at Wooseok in awe. “If I knew your ass was worth 6k I would have sold you off to those wrinkly old dudes ages ago.”

“Hey,” Wooseok tosses his coat at Seungyeon’s face defiantly. “No one can sell my ass except me.”

“We still on for that yacht party hosted by those rich people this Wednesday?” Junho asks, seemingly unexcited for Wooseok’s big cash in. “It’ll be so easy to sneak you in.”

“Of course, those haggard old men won’t be able to resist me in a pair of bermuda shorts.”

Jinhyuk had only said Wooseok wasn’t allowed to sleep with anyone else. That didn’t mean that he wasn’t allowed to keep _pretending_ that he was going to sleep with all those old men before he took all their money and watches. Wooseok wasn't breaking any of the rules in _his_ books. And if he were breaking the rules according to Jinhyuk's books, then the other should have been more specific. What Jinhyuk doesn't know can't hurt him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did my readers peep the new tag in the fic?!?! This is officially a sugar baby au uwu
> 
> Updates will probably be a little slower from now on since I'm starting uni again on Monday and i'm heading into exam season but hopefully they'll be longer :)


	5. My smile is beamin', my skin is gleamin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, everyone is bored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the rating of the fic has gone up to 'explicit'  
Also note: I accidentally mixed up the chat colours in the other chapters so I just wanted to fix that now!  
Green = Wooseok  
Grey = Jinhyuk

Wooseok would never admit this but he was becoming impatient for Jinhyuk’s next text. There was something crawling underneath his skin as he was kept waiting. Was it because he was officially ‘employed’ now that he had this unsettling need to do his job? If he told Seungyeon he felt restless, the other would just say he couldn’t wait to get his guts rearranged by Jinhyuk’s quivering meat stick. And to a certain degree, Seungyeon would be right. 

Wooseok hates how Jinhyuk had him so easily figured him out; Wooseok really would have had no hesitation refusing Jinhyuk’s proposal if he really didn’t feel like it. So Wooseok even accepting Jinhyuk’s proposal was giving himself all kinds of mixed emotions. Wooseok hates himself for how attracted to Jinhyuk he is. The businessman was so calm, so self reassured that Wooseok vowed to make the other as flustered as often as possible in the future. 

But honestly, what was taking Jinhyuk so long? Well, he probably had a business to run but Wooseok has just been napping and online shopping the entire week now. The yacht party heist was a success so they’d be settled for next month’s rent. Junho was in his room studying for his upcoming midsem and Seungyeon was out at his daytime job interning at a music studio. It seemed like everyone was busy except Wooseok. 

God, Wooseok was bored.

Would you be able to accompany me to a business function this Thursday evening?  
  


Wooseok dives for his phone as soon as he hears the chime of the notification sound, abandoning his mop and letting it fall with a clang. When he reaches his phone and opens the text, he recomposes himself for getting so worked up over just the notion of Jinhyuk contacting him.

Jinhyuk had _asked_, rather than commanded. Quite politely as well. As though he weren’t paying Wooseok an absurd amount of money to parade him around as arm candy. Jinhyuk’s text was clinical and business-professional and this made Wooseok irrationally upset. So, Wooseok formulates a reply equally as impersonal.

Thursday night would be suitable for me.  
Thank you. Would you like a car sent to take you to the venue?  
  


Wooseok frowned. From what Wooseok had gathered, Jinhyuk seemed to be a decent person. But even so, Wooseok couldn’t let his guard down. He’d accept the offer of a ride though. 

I’ll send you the address of where I can be picked up.  
Alright. Please be ready by 6:30.  
  


The address Wooseok sent through was Seungwoo’s coffee shop. He walked the few blocks between his apartment to the quaint little cafe and the tinkle of a bell rung as he opened the door to walk through.

“Oh! Wooseok-ah!” Kind eyes smiled at him in recognition. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen you! Are you here for some coffee?”

“No, thank you, Seungsik hyung,” Wooseok declines politely and takes a seat at the bar near the register where the older is standing. “I’m just here to wait for a friend.”

“Well, while you’re waiting would you like a cookie? We’re baking some now so we have them ready for tomorrow morning.” Seungsik suggests eagerly.

“Watch out! Hot stuff coming through!” a loud voice bellows from the kitchen and Seungwoo, donning a pink plaid apron comes through carrying a tray of the aforementioned cookies.

“You’re not talking about yourself, right hyung?” Wooseok asks cheekily as greeting.

“Wooseok-ah!” Seungwoo exclaims once he realises Wooseok is there and his eyes crinkle up as he beams at him. Wooseok always feels like his faith in humanity has been restored every time he comes to visit the couple. Their cafe was warm and cozy and always smelled of something sweet no matter what time of day it was.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me you were here! Are you hungry? I’ll go heat up a croissant for you.” Seungwoo sets down the tray before he tries to make a mad dash back to the kitchen. 

“No, hyung,” Wooseok laughs at Seungwoo’s mother hen nature and tries to refuse him gently. “I’m just stopping by because I’m meeting a friend here.”

“Who are they? What’s their coffee order? I can make them one so it’ll be ready for you two by the time they get here!”

“Ah, it’s a friend from work.” Wooseok discloses softly and watches Seungwoo’s eyes widen. Seungwoo finally glances down and notices Wooseok’s attire. Jinhyuk hadn’t specified a dress code but Wooseok assumed slacks and silky, champagne coloured dress shirt would do.

“Oh.. okay!” Seungwoo tries to act natural after the realisation. “Seungsikie, I think the next batch of cookies are nearly ready to take out now! Can you go get them while I catch up with Wooseokie?”

Seungsik doesn’t argue and disappears behind the kitchen doors dutifully, leaving Seungwoo and Wooseok alone with the lull of the quiet ballad playing in the shop and their few patrons having a late coffee. 

“Seungsik would be so heartbroken if he found out what you actually do for a living,” Seungwoo smiles mirthfully. “Who is this ‘friend’ of yours? You’re not in trouble are you?”

“Nothing like that, hyung.” Wooseok reassures the older, glad for his concern. Seungwoo was Wooseok’s favourite big friendly giant, always wanting to look after everyone. “I’m just going to come with him to one of his business things.”

Seungwoo looks a little wary but he knows that Wooseok is capable of looking after himself.  
Just at that moment, the rev of a sleek, black Mercedes comes to a stop at the curb in front of the cafe and they both glance out the window. 

“I assume that’s him then?” Seungwoo tilts his head towards the car and Wooseok nods, having just received the text from Jinhyuk alerting his arrival. “Take care of yourself then.”

“Thanks hyung, tell Seungsik hyung I’ll come visit him soon.” Wooseok says before hopping off the bar stool and heads towards the passenger side of the car.

Wooseok opens the car door and slips into the leather interior, only briefly nodding at Jinhyuk at the driver’s seat. If Jinhyuk is so set on keeping Wooseok at a businessman’s arm’s length then Wooseok wasn’t going to be the one to extend for more.

“Hello.” Wooseok greets curtly, his only acknowledgment of Jinhyuk and otherwise keeps looking straight forward out the dashboard of the car. Perhaps he was mad at how brusque Jinhyuk sounded over text. Perhaps.

“Hi,” Jinhyuk replies back courteously and compliments him. “You look nice today.”

“Thank you,” Wooseok responds soulessly but accepts the compliment, refusing to say anything more than that. He’s tempted to take a glimpse of Jinhyuk but he has an iron will and keeps his neck unnaturally stiff, deciding to focus on the hood ornament sitting at the front of the car instead to keep him distracted. “Are we going to leave soon? Wouldn’t want you to be late.”

“Sure, let’s go.” Jinhyuk says and Wooseok thinks he can detect some bemusement in his voice. Wooseok crosses his arms in quiet protest.

The ride to wherever the business function is being held at is silent. Jinhyuk has left the radio off so the only noise filling the car is the sound of the engine and the hustle and bustle of Seoul traffic at rush hour. After a few minutes of Jinhyuk’s calm driving, Wooseok’s pettiness eventually dissipates and seeps as he relaxes into the comfort of the plush leather seats. He takes the opportunity while Jinhyuk is on the freeway to look around the car. Jinhyuk’s car has a lot of knobs and buttons on the LED display and Wooseok is tempted to press them all, curious to see what an expensive car like this is capable of doing. Glancing further down, Jinhyuk has one hand resting on the gearbox while the other hand grips the steering wheel, the shine of the streetlights bouncing off the ring on his index finger. 

“Did you have a busy day today?” Jinhyuk asks, breaking the silence, trying to go for friendly small talk. 

Wooseok doesn’t want it to look like he was just waiting around all week for Jinhyuk to text him again but he can’t come up with a lie so he just says, “Not really. I ran a few errands and then got ready.”

By ‘a few errands’, Wooseok means he had went to the hair salon to get a hair treatment and then cuddled with Junho in bed before leaving to walk to the cafe. Wooseok decides to be at the very least cordial and ask the same for Jinhyuk.

“What about you?”

“I had a few meetings in the morning but was allowed to leave work early because of tonight’s function.”

“Ah,” Wooseok nods quietly, not knowing much of the life of a successful businessman and silence falls upon the car once more.

“Have you eaten?” Jinhyuk asks after a pause. 

Wooseok quells the urge to chuckle. How Korean of Jinhyuk.

“No, not yet.”

“Neither have I,” Jinhyuk reassures him. “But I’m pretty sure they’ll be serving some h'orderves at the venue so we shouldn’t go starving.”

“What kind of event is it?” Wooseok asks, letting his curiosity win over his pettiness. Wooseok has been to a lot of fancy events, galas, golfing parties, fundraisers but never ones that were business orientated so he isn’t sure what to expect tonight.

“It’s going to be a little like a symposium tonight. There’ll be a few seminars from different vendors showcasing their new construction resources and then after there's time to mingle and network.”

“Oh, okay..” Wooseok wouldn’t have thought that it was socially acceptable for people to bring their sugar babies to that kind of event. “So, why did you bring me?”

Jinhyuk conveniently stops at a traffic light at that moment and twists to look at him with a playful grin.

“Because I get bored.”

“Oh my god,” Wooseok whispers violently into Jinhyuk’s face as he’s seated in the theatre, letting the drone of the presenter talk about their new, upcoming, more environmentally resourceful concrete mix flow through one ear and out the other. “I’m so bored, I hate that you’ve brought me here.”

Jinhyuk lets a soft chuckle slip but says nothing as he refocuses his attention to the presentation, taking notes on his iPad. 

Wooseok fumes in his seat and thinks this is a waste of Jinhyuk’s $6000. _And_ of his allowance of weekly visits. It’s already Thursday! Jinhyuk brought him here to _suffer_ while they talk infrastructure and resources. But perhaps Jinhyuk was going to make the most of Wooseok after all the mingling and take him back to a hotel to get the most of his money. Wooseok had been come prepared for that. 

Wooseok fidgets in his seat, rearranging his posture as the next presentation starts. He perks up around the time one company begins to showcase the trend for architecture designs and he actually listens to them talk, admiring the sketches and simulation renders.

After 2 other people, the seminar portion of the function ends and everyone files out into the conference area of the venue to talk.

“That sure was some exciting stuff, huh?” Jinhyuk stands up and stretches his long arms before turning around to grin down at Wooseok who was still seated.

Wooseok doesn’t dignify Jinhyuk’s teasing with a reply. He only pouts and accuses resentfully, “You’re evil.”

“Just a little,” Jinhyuk doesn’t seem one bit sorry that’s he’s dragged Wooseok along to this hell hole as he snickers at Wooseok.

“Come on,” Jinhyuk offers Wooseok a hand which the younger takes with a begrudging grip as he allows himself to be pulled up. “The h'orderves await us.”

Wooseok follows Jinhyuk through to the foyer and the older immediately swipes two canapés from a caterer as they walk past, offering one to Wooseok.

“Thanks,” Wooseok accepts the bite sized piece of smoked salmon with gratitude and shoves it whole into his mouth. “Being bored to death sure works up an appetite.”

“If you’re still hungry, would you like to get some real food after?” Jinhyuk asks as he swoops in on another caterer. Bruschetta this time. 

“Well you’re paying so why not?” Wooseok mumbles as he bites into the crust of the bread.

“You have a bit of-” Jinhyuk points towards Wooseok’s lip and the younger swipes his tongue to try and get whatever it is stuck on his mouth.

“No, it’s- here,” Jinhyuk says and using the tips of his fingers, he brushes the crumbs off Wooseok’s top lip; touch delicate, oh so gentle and Wooseok freezes up, unexpecting a man of Jinhyuk’s stature to have such a tender touch. 

“Thanks,’ Wooseok, shoves the rest of the canapé into his mouth to avoid another replay of what had just happened. 

Jinhyuk nods and doesn’t say much more before his name is being called out and another man, almost as tall, dressed in a pinstripe navy suit, appears and pats him on the back.

“Jinhyuk!” The newcomer calls.

Up close, the man is quite handsome; He has a tall nose and eyes that taper upwards at the ends. Wooseok would have believed this was Jinhyuk’s, stockier brother for they shared similar facial features. 

“Minsoo,” Jinhyuk goes in for a handshake and brings him closer for a hug. “It was brutal out there wasn’t it?”

“God, I wouldn’t even attend these if they weren’t also really useful.” Minsoo shakes his head as he laughs before noticing Wooseok’s presence. “Who’s this?”

“Ah, this is Wooshin. He’s my…. Business associate.” Jinhyuk introduces Wooseok to Minsoo and Wooseok extends his hand out. Technically, Jinhyuk wasn’t lying. He just didn’t specify what kind of business. 

Minsoo’s grip is strong as he takes Wooseok’s hand but his smile is kind. “Hi, nice to meet you. I’m Minsoo, Jinhyuk’s company and mine work frequently together on projects.”

“Hi, I don’t know a lot about construction,” Wooseok confesses sheepishly. He might as well say it now in case Minsoo begins getting suspicious on why Wooseok knows nothing about their work. “I mostly work in health regulation.”

Yeah, like Jinhyuk’s _sexual_ health regulation. Although Wooseok doesn’t think he’s doing a very good job at regulating Jinhyuk’s sexual health since he hasn’t started that yet at all. That was Jinhyuk’s fault though.

“Oh? And you decided to come to this snooze festival? This could put me to sleep faster than David Attenborough’s voice.” Minsoo leers questioningly, glancing between Wooseok and Jinhyuk with a knowing glint in his eye.

“He dragged me here against my will,” Wooseok accuses Jinhyuk. And that is also partially true. If Jinhyuk had told him what tonight would have entailed Wooseok would have declined and told Jinhyuk to go suffer by himself.

“You poor soul,” Minsoo says solemnly. “Oh, Gyujin is by the bar waiting for us by the way.”

“Sure, let’s go see him.” Jinhyuk says and pulls Wooseok gently by the waist briefly to gesture him towards the bar before his hand disappears.

Gyujin, Wooseok thinks, is adorable. His whole face lights up when he spots them and his eyes turn into little crescent moons as he smiles when they approach. 

“Hyung!” Gyujin hops off the bar stool and envelopes Jinhyuk with a full body hug, which Jinhyuk welcomes gladly. 

“Good to see you too,” Jinhyuk laughs as they seperate. “Let me introduce you to Wooshin. My business associate. Wooshin, this little guy is Gyujin.”

“Hi,” Wooseok greets timidly. Now that they’re all standing, Wooseok feels terribly dwarfed by them all. Gyujin wasn’t ‘little’ at all, although he was still shorter than Jinhyuk. Were all of Jinhyuk’s colleagues tall and handsome?

“Oh? Jinhyuk hyung never brings anyone to these.” Gyunjin reveals with genuine surprise. Wooseok notices that Gyujin’s face can be very expressive, watching how the other’s brows shoot into his hairline, but his expressiveness only adds to his cute charm. He’d be terrible at poker though, Wooseok thinks amusedly to himself.

“Yeah, he’s usually too nice to subject anyone else to this torture,” Minsoo laughs.

“Wait,” Wooseok pauses their conversation at his sudden realisation. “If you guys already know each other and you all hate coming to this… why are you guys even here?”

“Free food and open bar,” Gyujin gestures to the bar he’s leaning on, lifting up his beer and another caterer timely pops into their circle to offer “potato cakes?”. 

“Aren’t you guys loaded?” Wooseok asks, uncensored, and that brings a round of laughter from both Gyujin and Minsoo. Even though they’ve only just met, Wooseok feels comfortable enough around their company to let his thoughts flow out unfiltered. 

“Nah,” Minsoo chuckles. “Just Jinhyuk. Gyujin and I are just lowly development executives.”

“Lowly my ass!” Jinhyuk jabs Minsoo’s shoulder playfully. “You guys are just frugal!”

“Yeah,” Gyujin takes a sip of his beer. “Maybe that too. But point is, we’re not rolling in it like Jinhyuk is here.”

“He works hard though, he’s got a lot on his hands.” Minsoo smiles, a little remorsefully if Wooseok can read it behind Minsoo’s eyes, and rests a hand on Jinhyuk’s shoulder.

“Yeah,” Gyujin mirrors Minsoo and brings his hand to settle on Jinhyuk’s other shoulder. “He works hard to take care of a lot of people.”

“Okay, this is getting weird.” Jinhyuk shrugs both their hands off with a roll of his broad shoulders. Wooseok thinks he can see a small rosy blush working up Jinhyuk’s neck from his collared shirt. “We all know that I’m rich and awesome, let’s move on.”

“Just letting Wooshin here know what a good man you are, that’s all,” Minsoo winks and suddenly Wooseok is the one beginning to feel shy. 

“I think Wooshin and I might head out now to get a bigger bite to eat,” Jinhyuk excuses them both. “You’ll guys forward me any new offers from the vendors?”

“Sure thing, hyung,” Gyujin assures. “Take care of yourself. And Wooshin.”

“It was nice meeting you guys,” Wooseok smiles genially as he bows to bid them goodbye.

“Hope we’ll see you again soon,” Minsoo waves before Jinhyuk and Wooseok turn around and leave the circle to walk back to Jinhyuk’s car. 

While they wait for the valet to bring Jinhyuk’s car around, Jinhyuk asks, “What do you feel like eating?”

“I’d kill for some _samgyupsal_ right now,” Wooseok nearly moans at the thought of greasy grilled pork at this time of night. The seminars ended at 8:30pm and they hung around talking with Jinhyuk’s friends for half an hour so the cool breeze of the Seoul summer night would be perfect for barbeque.

Jinhyuk turns and looks down at Wooseok with surprise before his features morph into amusement. 

“I would have thought that you’d make me take you to some fancy steak place or something.”

“Well I do like fancy steak,” Wooseok says. “But I also like sitting down with a bottle of soju while I gorge myself on pork and kimchi.”

“I thought you said you had a really low tolerance?” Jinhyuk smirks victoriously at him, knowing he caught Wooseok.

“I lied,” Wooseok admits unashamedly and kicks the heel of his shoe against the curb. 

“Thought so,” Jinhyuk laughs at Wooseok’s bluntness just as his car comes around the corner. “That’s fine, I know a great place.”

“Jinhyuk-ah!” An older woman rushes up to them as soon as they enter the restaurant. It’s packed full of customers but she takes the time to hug Jinhyuk and pull him down to grab him by the cheeks and fret over him. “Oh goodness, it’s been too long since you’ve come. Look at how thin you are. Your cheeks are even more sunken in than the last time I saw you! You’ve been working too hard.” 

“Hi, imo,” is the only thing Jinhyuk manages to say with his face between her hands. Jinhyuk looks comical, back halfway bent over as he lets the older woman coo over him with his cheeks squished together, resembling a chipmunk. Wooseok looks over the interaction fondly. Praising and cooing over Jinhyuk seems to be a common theme in his circle. 

The woman finally lets go and Jinhyuk straightens back to his full height, towering over her.

“Just a table for two, please? I brought a friend with me today.” Jinhyuk gestures behind him to introduce Wooseok and the younger steps out to the side of Jinhyuk’s frame to reveal himself to the woman.

“Oh, sweetheart!” The woman rushes towards Wooseok and grabs his hands to hold. “What a handsome young man!”

Wooseok is defenceless in the grasp of this woman and lets her bounce their hands up and down without debate.

“Come, you don’t mind sitting outside do you? I’ll clear out a table for my favourite customer and his friend.” She asks, wiping her hands on her apron as she scampers outside to wipe a table and set down some cutlery.

“Thank you, imo,” Wooseok smiles warmly at her and follows her outside.

He fails to notice that Jinhyuk is missing until he’s already seated at the grill and Jinhyuk comes, wearing a bright red apron over his oxford shirt, holding a matching one out for Wooseok.

“To protect that nice shirt of yours.”

“Oh, thanks,” Wooseok stands up and accepts the apron, hooking the strap over his head but begins to struggle as he tries to tie up the side straps behind his back.

“Here,” Jinhyuk pokes him on the arm and Wooseok’s body twists by the force. Wooseok doesn’t have time to think as Jinhyuk steps closer, close enough where can can feel Jinhyuk’s breath down his neck and the older takes the straps from Wooseok, helping him do up ribbons. “Not too tight?”

“It’s fine,” Wooseok mumbles and hurries to sit back down as soon as Jinhyuk is finished, busying himself by playing with the cutlery.

They order a feast. Imo gives them heaping servings of _banchan_ that take up more than half the table before the meat even comes out. Then all conversation lulls to a complete halt once the meat starts grilling and their mouths are occupied with engorging as much _samgyupsal_ as possible. Wooseok understands why this is probably Jinhyuk’s favourite bbq place. The pork is fat and juicy just like how it should be and when imo brings out a tray proclaiming seven different marinades of pork Wooseok feels like he’s been visited by an angel. 

The canapés from before really did nothing to fill their stomachs. Wooseok finds out that Jinhyuk is a big eater. And loves rice. In fact, Wooseok is still on his first bowl while Jinhyuk calls out for a third. It’s a wonder how the businessman stays so thin if this is his regular appetite. They begin to slow down once they’ve each downed 5 servings of meat.

“I’m so full, whatever you have planned out for the rest of the night,” Wooseok groans, setting down his chopsticks and reclining into the metal back rest of the seat. “I don’t know if I’m up for it.”

Jinhyuk stops shovelling rice into his mouth and looks at Wooseok puzzledly. Wooseok wants to laugh at how dumb he looks.

“I’ll let you have another visit this month as compensation,” Wooseok clarifies.

Jinhyuk swallows his mouthful before he says, confused, “I _don’t_ have anything planned for the night?”

“Oh,” Wooseok says dumbly, trying to hide his disappointment. He was only semi serious when he said he was ready to resign any nightly activities Jinhyuk had planned. The restaurant is still busy and the people passing by creates enough noise for Wooseok to bravely ask, “You’re not going to take me to some hotel or something?”

“No?” Jinhyuk sounds genuinely confused. “If I had wanted _that_ I would have let you know in my text. I just really wanted someone with me through all the business stuff.”

“I see,” Wooseok says inanely. 

“And besides,” Jinhyuk continues. “I feel like we should talk about that before we actually.. Do it. Lay down our boundaries and comfort levels. Not right now, of course, but some time.”

Wooseok wants to point out that Jinhyuk sounds like a fifteen year old unable to say the word ‘sex’ who chose to supply it with the phrase ‘do it’ instead but he supposes they are in public, even if he doesn’t think anyone is listening in on them. Wooseok had gathered that Jinhyuk would head straight for the sex without any discussion. No one Wooseok had ever slept with had taken the time or energy to talk about what Wooseok was or wasn’t comfortable with. He had always assumed that they were on the same page.

“I figure since I’m paying you, you might feel obligated to do things for me that you’re not entirely comfortable with… so I want to establish that first before we do anything.”

“Oh...okay,” Wooseok manages to say, his mind blank. He’d never had someone refuse him for sex before. And especially not for this reason. But...he felt… cared for. In a way no one had cared for him before. “Thank you?”

Jinhyuk smiles wordlessly and continues to finish off what they have on the grill.

After all the platters are empty and Jinhyuk has left a fat wad of cash for imo to pay the bill, hefty tip included, Wooseok waits for Jinhyuk to return to the table.

“Would you like a lift home?” Jinhyuk offers.

Wooseok figures after tonight, after seeing how revered Jinhyuk was by Gyujin and Minsoo and imo, Jinhyuk would be too kind to do anything malicious with his address, so he nods and lets himself key his address into the GPS of Jinhyuk’s fancy car.

The ride home is quiet but comfortable. They’re both stuffed full and Wooseok thinks he’s going to go into a food coma. Jinhyuk has turned on a quiet ballad as they drive past the neon signs and busy streets of Seoul into the quieter area where Wooseok lives. Jinhyuk pulls up to Wooseok’s apartment complex. The businessman doesn’t comment on how it’s in a relatively nice suburb.

“Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Jinhyuk says, putting the car into ‘park’ as he waits for Wooseok to undo his seatbelt. It’s dark but Wooseok can see a glimmer in his eyes from the streetlights and hear the genuinity by the softness of his voice. “You made tonight a little bit less worse.”

“Well, you did pay me for it.” Wooseok points out, playing with his fingers instead of looking directly at Jinhyuk as he feels a little awkward and burdened by Jinhyuk’s sincerity. “But tonight wasn’t _that_ bad.”

“I’m glad,” Jinhyuk laughs as though he doesn’t believe Wooseok. “Get inside safely.”

“Thank you, I will.” Wooseok replies before he finally undoes his seatbelt and opens the door to leave, compelling himself to resist the urge to turn and look back at Jinhyuk. He doesn’t hear the rev of the engine leave until he’s through the doors of the apartment complex into the foyer.

“You’re home early,” Seungyeon meets him in the hallway, bowl of cereal in his hands. It was 10:30 at night. “What, did Mr.VP only last two minutes?”

“No,” Wooseok murmurs, toeing off his dress shoes and puts them away in their shoe cupboard. “I didn’t sleep with him today.”

“Wooseok,” Seungyeon deadpans, lecturing him as though what he would proceed to say was brand new information “He’s paying you. You’re _meant_ to put out.” 

“I know that,” Wooseok scowls, secretly angry that he wanted to have sex with Jinhyuk but wasn’t allowed to because of a discussion they didn’t have yet. “He said he wanted to establish _boundaries_ first since he thought I’d feel obligated to do whatever he tells me to just because he’s paying me.”

“Wow,” Seungyeon says before spooning cereal into his mouth and mumbles, “Seems like he’s a pretty decent dude.”

“Yeah,” Wooseok replies before brushing past Seungyeon to head to his room and closing the door resolutely, hoping that his roommates would be clued in that he didn’t want to be bothered.

Behind closed doors, Wooseok shucks off his pants. He doesn’t bother to take off his expensive silk shirt before he’s reaching behind himself to pull out the plug that was in him the entire night. It wasn’t very big, small enough to where he was able to ignore the sensation of it being inside him if he was preoccupied with something else. He wanted to be well stretched if Jinhyuk ended up wanting to bed him but wasn’t bothered or didn’t have the care to prepare him properly before they got down to business. But tonight has taught Wooseok that Jinhyuk is far from a selfish lover. Wooseok doesn’t think Jinhyuk might be a selfish _anything_. Their conversation at dinner had proved that.

Wooseok winces as he tugs on the rubber base of the plug and lets out a relieved sigh once it pops out. He wasn’t expecting to have it in for as long as he did tonight and it had begun to get uncomfortable the more he ate. He had gotten carried away at dinner. He had forgotten that he was technically ‘on the clock’ and that tonight was meant to be a job for him. But without all the pretense and forced, coy laughter, he just felt like he was allowed to be himself around Jinhyuk.

Wooseok throws the plug onto the floor haphazardly and collapses face first into his bed; the food coma was setting in and he couldn’t be bothered to clean his toys at the moment. He only gets a few minutes of rest before the door to his room opens and it’s too late for him to cover up before he hears,

“Ew, hyung, put on some pants.”

He twists his head to see Junho with a sheet mask on, but even underneath the white, Wooseok can tell his face wrinkled in disgust.

“If you’ve come into my room to disrespect me and my ass like this then just leave.”

“I was gonna ask you if you wanted to do a sheet mask with me.”

Wooseok sighs but doesn’t reject the offer. “Come back in 5 minutes and bring the face rollers too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave out the up10tion members!!!!  
I know it might not be sexy but you have to get unsexy first before you get sexy. Have a discussion about what u and ur partner are comfortable with. Especially if there's a power imbalance like money or age involved :)
> 
> I'm running out of appropriate 7 rings lyrics to name my chapter titles 🥵


	6. Know you like a little attitude, A little spunk, A little gumption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter people have been waiting for

Did you get back to your apartment safely?  
I didn’t trip on a rock in those 5 meters between your car and the building  
or get trapped in the elevator shaft on my way up  
So yeah, I did. Thanks 🙂  
Okay haha just checking.  
Good to hear.  
Good night, Wooshin ><  
Goodnight, Jinhyuk..  
  


Unlike last week’s radio silence, Wooseok continues to receive more texts from Jinhyuk throughout the week. None, however, entailing what Wooseok had originally thought Jinhyuk wanted. But he also doesn’t ask Wooseok out to another date. Even if it only is just small talk, Wooseok sometimes catches himself smiling down at his phone and Seungyeon will walk past and look at him knowingly. 

What should I have for lunch? kalguksoo or galbitang?  
jjambbong  
That wasn’t an option but okay  
jjambbong it is ><  
  


But occasionally, he’ll get a totally random question that Wooseok has no idea how to answer. 

Do you think there are more blades of grass or grains of sand in the world?  
I… don’t know????? Probably sand??  
Yeah me too  
  


The only time Wooseok gets upset by one of Jinhyuk’s texts is when it’s 7:30 in the morning and Wooseok gets woken up by the chime of his phone. His mind is groggy and he hasn’t got his glasses or contacts on so he squints as he lifts up his phone.

Good Morning Wooshin 😊  
Hope you have a good day today.  
  


At another time of day, preferably when the clock displays double digits in the hour, Wooseok would have smiled and tried to form a snarky reply before wishing him a good day as well. Except this was ass crack in the morning and entirely too early for Wooseok to even _think_ about thinking. Needless to say, Jinhyuk finds out Wooseok is not a morning person.

Why would you do that  
Why would I do what? 😰  
Why would you wake me up like this i hate you you can go shove your good morning up somewhere else I’m going back to sleep  
Haha okay someone still needs their beauty sleep, I get it. Sorry for waking you up. I’ll talk to you later :)  
Excuse me? I just need regular sleep? I’m already beautiful.  
  


It’s only after 2 weeks does Wooseok receive the text which he’s been secretly anticipating for.

Am I able to see you tomorrow night?  
Sure? Is there a dress code for wherever we’re going?  
No  
No dress code.  
It’s just… my place.  
Oh  
😏  
Just wear whatever. You don’t need to dress up.  
You look good in anything anyway.  
I might look better in nothing 😜  
Oh my god.  
See you tomorrow Jinhyuk :)  
Yeah.. I’ll see you tomorrow.  
  


Even though Jinhyuk had told him to come wearing “whatever”, Wooseok almost thinks it’s part of his job description to look good. And even if it was true that Wooseok could probably make a sack of potatoes look like high fashion, he didn’t want to come to Jinhyuk’s in just sweats and a hoodie. Even if those sweats were Alexander Wang. Even if they were coming off by the end of the night anyway. So when he gets off the taxi, arriving in front of a high rise apartment building, he knocks on Jinhyuk’s door in an oversized v neck sweater and a pair of joggers. He had actually struggled in front of the mirror deciding on want to wear, looking through the options of his expansive wardrobe. He didn’t want to be overdressed either so he thinks his outfit is a happy medium between relaxed and wanting to impress. When Wooseok had asked Seungyoun for his opinion, he gave Wooseok a onceover and said “the sweater emphasises your twinky qualities, cute”. So, he guesses that’s a good thing?

Jinhyuk opens the door wearing a plain white tee and joggers similar to Wooseok’s. This is the first time Wooseok has seen Jinhyuk with his hair down and he thinks the businessman looks more youthful. Wooseok would almost call him cute. 

“Hi,” Jinhyuk smiles upon opening the door. “Come inside.”

Wooseok walks through follows Jinhyuk, entering the main living area of the apartment and… it’s a lot smaller than what Wooseok thought the apartment of a vice president of a successful company would live in. The design is modern and minimalist; expensive but it looks like something in an Ikea showroom if Wooseok were to be honest; Well decorated and tasteful but not very lived in. There’s a large flatscreen sitting on a mostly empty cabinet and a glass coffee table with a fake plant in the center. Maybe Jinhyuk is at work all the time so he didn’t feel the need to make his house feel like a home, Wooseok presumes.

“You can have a seat,” Jinhyuk gestures to the leather couch. “Ah, have you eaten yet?”

Wooseok nods and hums softly in affirmation as he places himself in the center of the sofa. He didn’t think Jinhyuk would really want to feed him before getting down to the nitty gritty. Jinhyuk had told him to come over at 7:30 so he had an early dinner before getting dressed and ready. 

“That’s good because I’m not much of a cook and there isn’t much in the fridge anyway,” Jinhyuk scratches his head sheepishly in embarrassment and sits down next to Wooseok, a foot away. 

Jinhyuk’s hair looks soft and fluffy without any product in it. Wooseok has the urge to run his hands through Jinhyuk’s hair to confirm his theory. 

There’s a little tension in the air as silence engulfs them. They both know the reason why Wooseok is here. There’s no pretenses. No facades. Jinhyuk had broken all those down already so all there is right now is just ‘Wooshin’ and Jinhyuk. But Wooseok hasn’t had any no strings attached sexual relationships before so he doesn’t know how to approach the situation either. 

The silence is cut by Jinhyuk’s shaky inhale before the businessman begins to talk, slight waver in his voice, “So.”

There’s a pregnant pause as Jinhyuk takes a moment to gather his thoughts and Wooseok waits for Jinhyuk to continue. Wooseok notices the businessman’s ears have gone red but his face is steeled as he looks directly at Wooseok as he talks.

“I know it’s obvious why I wanted to meet you today but before we get to any of.. That. I really want to talk about how this is going to work.”

“What kind of things do you want to talk about?” Wooseok turns his body and lifts one of his legs onto the sofa, facing Jinhyuk fearlessly. Wooseok had nothing to be ashamed of. Sex was something he was confident in. 

“Like…” Jinhyuk trails off, biting his lip in thought before asking. “Do you have any preferences?”

“Shouldn’t we be talking about what _you_ like?” Wooseok leans against the backrest with an elbow, resting his chin in the cup of his palm as he looks at Jinhyuk with amusement. Jinhyuk sure didn’t know how this sugar daddy thing was meant to work. 

“Okay well,” Jinhyuk replies easily, the timidness seen only seconds before gone. “I like it when my partners enjoy themselves.”

“What if I said I was into whips and chains and dick stepping?” Wooseok raises his eyebrow at Jinhyuk. Wooseok wants to laugh at the way Jinhyuk unconsciously crosses his legs protectively at ‘dick stepping’.

“Um, _are you_?” Jinhyuk asks.

“No,” Wooseok chortles. “Although I don’t mind some light spanking.” 

“I don’t mind that either,” Jinhyuk nods. “Do you have a preference for topping or bottoming?”

“I love to bottom,” Wooseok shamelessly admits, fire in his eyes as he stares at Jinhyuk, daring him to look away. “I love being worked open and feeling full. You can do that for me, right?”

“Jesus,” Jinhyuk sighs under his breath, glancing away bashfully into his lap. “Yeah, that works for me.”

Wooseok is suddenly very grateful for Jinhyuk’s insistence on talking things through because Wooseok is having a lot of fun watching Jinhyuk squirm. This was honestly just an excuse for dirty talk which Wooseok also loves.

“I don’t have a list of things that I’d want to try,” Jinhyuk says. “But we can just see how things go and bring anything up later on?”

“Right,” Wooseok nods. “I might suddenly develop a kink for dick stepping for real.”

“Please don’t.” Jinhyuk visibly cringes and Wooseok laughs.

“If I do something you don’t like, you can just tell me to stop? Unless you feel like we need a safe word.” Jinhyuk establishes. 

“I don’t think we need one yet. ‘Stop’ should do just fine. Same goes for you,” Wooseok agrees and sensing the conversation coming to a close, Wooseok slides himself closer to Jinhyuk until their legs touch. He rests one hand on Jinhyuk’s thigh, feeling the heat through the fabric and invites Jinhyuk, sotto voce as he peers up at Jinhyuk through his bangs, “Would you like to fuck me now?” 

“Please,” Jinhyuk whispers and turns his body to face Wooseok, licking his lips as he stares at Wooseok’s, reaching up to curl his palm around his cheek. “Can I kiss you?”

Wooseok hesitates only for a second but Jinhyuk catches onto it, hastily reassuring him, “I know some people don’t like to kiss in arrangements such as ours so you can say no but… I’d really like to.”

“It’s fine,” is all Wooseok needs to mutter and Jinhyuk tugs Wooseok in, fitting Jinhyuk’s thin lips against Wooseok’s fuller ones. The kiss is gentler that Wooseok had prepared for. Jinhyuk’s lips are soft and there’s only the slightest bit of pressure as Jinhyuk slots Wooseok’s top lip between his. 

There’s a soft smacking sound as Jinhyuk pulls away to admire Wooseok’s features from up close and Wooseok can hear the wonder in Jinhyuk’s voice even as he murmurs, ever so quietly, “You’re so beautiful.”

Wooseok can’t reply with some snarky one liner because he’s overwhelmed with the need to connect their lips again, so that’s what he does, diving into Jinhyuk and climbing onto his lap, feeling Jinhyuk’s large hands come to rest at the dip of his waist. It feels good to have the upper hand as Wooseok nips at Jinhyuk’s top lip and the older opens his mouth eagerly. The chasteness of their first kiss evolves into hunger and lust as Jinhyuk pulls Wooseok in even closer, as though he wanted, needed, more and more of Wooseok. Wooseok breaks away to catch his breath but Jinhyuk hungrily latches onto Wooseok’s neck instead, licking and sucking at Wooseok’s sensitive skin but not long nor hard enough to leave marks.

“You’re so eager,” Wooseok has the mind to taunt while Jinhyuk trails his mouth down to lick Wooseok’s jutting collarbones. Despite Wooseok’s brash tone, he bares his neck anyway and cups his hand around the older’s head to show that he doesn’t mind, pulling the businessman against his body.

“It’s been so long for me,” Jinhyuk pants against Wooseok’s skin, the younger’s skin prickling at the puffs of air. There’s so much want in his voice. 

“That’s why I’m here. Take me to bed?” Wooseok asks breathily, running his hands through Jinhyuk’s tousles just as he wanted to do earlier. It’s just as soft as he had thought. “Unless you want to have me here on the couch?”

“No,” Jinhyuk leaves one last suck on the base of Wooseok’s neck and that is his only warning before Jinhyuk curls his hands under Wooseok’s thighs and stands up, lifting Wooseok as he stands and carries the younger into the bedroom. “I want to fuck you properly.”

Arousal sinks into Wooseok’s stomach hearing Jinhyuk’s determination and display of strength. It was also the first time Jinhyuk had properly said the word ‘fuck’ and the profanity makes Wooseok feel some kind of way; Jinhyuk was usually so poised and eloquent with how he usually talked so hearing him practically growl the obscenity makes Wooseok pull Jinhyuk back in to reconnect their lips to quell the desire boiling in his blood. Wooseok feels his self control slipping through his fingers but decides he doesn’t care.

Wooseok wouldn’t have thought Jinhyuk was very strong. He hadn’t had the opportunity to see much of it yet, but Jinhyuk always seemed lean underneath his dress shirts, although his shoulders were broad. But despite that, Wooseok feels safe and stable in Jinhyuk’s embrace as he’s carried through the hallway into Jinhyuk’s room. 

Wooseok is gently laid down on the edge of the mattress but he is loath to part from Jinhyuk so he hooks his legs around Jinhyuk’s waist, locking him in and keeping the older close as they continue to kiss hungrily. Wooseok uses his leverage and pulls Jinhyuk’s hips closer to grind their hips. A guttural moan escapes from Jinhyuk’s throat and Wooseok can feel it reverberate in his chest and echo through his body. 

Jinhyuk manages to pull away but he doesn’t go very far, slipping down Wooseok’s body until he reaches the hem of Wooseok’s sweater where a sliver of his stomach is revealed from the rustle and tussle. He feels Jinhyuk’s long fingers push up his top, leaving kisses and licks up his navel the more skin is revealed until Jinhyuk’s mouth lands at Wooseok’s chest. Jinhyuk strays to the side to lave at one of Wooseok’s nipples with his tongue and Wooseok’s breath hitches, chest arching off the bed as sparks shoot through his nerves. Jinhyuk traces the bud with his tongue, round and round, suckling lightly until the skin there is erect and pebbled. Wooseok mewls, a little too loudly when Jinhyuk nips and tugs at Wooseok’s nipple with his teeth.

“Fuck!” Wooseok whimpers but he only arches his back higher, asking for more.

“You’re pretty sensitive here,” Jinhyuk comments mindlessly as he moves on to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other.

“Of course it’s g-going to be sensitive if-,” Wooseok’s works up the mind to retaliate back, panting between each word but his thought is cut short with a yelp as Jinhyuk pulls on his nipple with his teeth again. “-If you bite it, you asshole.”

“But you like it,” Jinhyuk points out smugly once he’s satisfied with how puffy Wooseok’s nipples are and climbs back up to shoot Wooseok a smirk before closing his mouth over Wooseok’s again. Jinhyuk really did like kissing, Wooseok notes.

He feels Jinhyuk lean back and Wooseok needs a moment to recover, closing his eyes, because he’s so dazed from Jinhyuk’s ministrations. Like Jinhyuk stole his breath away. After a tick of nothing but their harsh breathing and sexual tension in the air, and then another tick, Wooseok wonders what’s holding back Jinhyuk from doing more. But when he opens his eyes, glancing at Jinhyuk, he feels a wave of self consciousness wash over him because what he sees is the older kneeling back on his haunches, just _admiring_ him and then Wooseok realises what he must look like. His sweater is pushed up to his armpits, obscenely showing his stomach and nipples, probably red and puffy and shiny with Jinhyuk’s saliva. 

Jinhyuk looks equally as flushed but no where near debauched as Wooseok. His hair is mussed up and his chest rises and falls rapidly as he pants, just looking at Wooseok and he sounds so genuine when he says, “I knew this when I first met you but you’re so gorgeous.”

It takes a moment for Wooseok to regain function of his brain but when he does, he says, breathy and come hither, “You just plan on looking at me all night or are you actually gonna come fuck me? You can take a photo if you want, it’ll last longer.”

“As much as I would love to,” Jinhyuk replies, halting mid sentence to pull at the neck of his shirt and tug it over his head, throwing it carelessly to the floor. “My phone is outside and I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting because you sound pretty impatient.”

Wooseok absorbs in the sight of Jinhyuk topless. Just as he thought, Jinhyuk isn’t ripped but he’s not lanky either. There’s definition to his chest and his collarbones look like they could cut glass. Not wasting much more time, Wooseok pushes himself up to rid his sweater and match Jinhyuk’s state of undress. 

“Pants?” Jinhyuk asks, tugging at the hem of Wooseok’s joggers.

“Off, I need them off” Wooseok mutters, shoving his joggers and boxes down at the same time, kicking them off as Jinhyuk helps drag them down his calves and throws them into the same corner where the rest of their clothes are, all the while laughing at how hurried Wooseok is.

“God, I want you so bad.” Jinhyuk says, looking at Wooseok in all his naked glory.

“Stop talking about how bad you want me and just _show_ me already.” Wooseok huffs.

And ‘show’ him Jinhyuk does. Jinhyuk pushes off the bed to stand and plays with the drawstring of his boxers. Wooseok watches with bated breath as Jinhyuk teasingly pulls one of the strings until the bow is undone and then his pants are pushed down, falling into a pile at his ankles. Wooseok salivates at the sight of Jinhyuk’s cock. 

Jinhyuk is uncut, the hood of his foreskin closing over the crown of his cock and he’s decently sized. Wooseok doesn’t think Jinhyuk is even fully hard yet by the way his cock droops slightly and the thought of Jinhyuk with his full size filling him up makes him dizzy with arousal.

Jinhyuk climbs back onto the bed and settles between Wooseok’s spread legs, coming in close to line up their cocks. Wooseok looks down and whimpers at their size difference. Wooseok isn’t small. His cock has some girth to it. It’s just that Jinhyuk is so big compared to Wooseok in every way. Jinhyuk uses a big palm of his and wraps his hand around both of their lengths, jerking them off in tandem. The feeling is electric as he can feel Jinhyuk get harder, the slide of their cocks against each other becoming more and more slick as they Wooseok’s precum leaks and spills over his shaft.

“Holy shit you’re wet,” Jinhyuk groans, watching their cocks in his fist.

“I need you in me,” Wooseok nearly sobs, squirming away from Jinhyuk’s hold on him and turning around onto his hands his knees to bare his ass to Jinhyuk. 

“What’s this?” Jinhyuk asks, breathless, spreading Wooseok’s cheeks apart.

“It’s a plug,” Wooseok replies obviously, dipping his back to jut his ass out more. “Wanted to be ready for you.”

Knowing for sure of tonight’s activities, Wooseok had chosen a bigger plug this time. Wooseok had showered and cleaned himself, taking the time to stretching himself with his fingers and sliding the plug in before getting dressed.

Jinhyuk tugs at the rubber base of the plug, a pretty pastel purple against the porcelain of Wooseok’s skin, but doesn’t use enough force to pull it out all the way so instead Wooseok’s pucker tightens to keep the plug in. Wooseok’s breath shudders as Jinhyuk toys with the plug, before finally pulling it with enough purpose for it to slip out and Wooseok hole gapes around nothing.

“Next time,” Jinhyuk folds himself over Wooseok’s back to growl lowly into his ear. “Don’t wear a plug. I want to be the one that stretches you out. Not some stupid toy.”

“Okay,” Wooseok nods his affirmation near deliriously. At this point, he’ll do whatever Jinhyuk wants him to. Jinhyuk’s body is so warm on top of his and he can feel the weight of Jinhyuk’s dick resting against he crack of his ass, so close to where Wooseok wants it. “I won’t use it next time.”

“Good,” Jinhyuk praises, reaching back to run his fingers over Wooseok’s rim in reward, back and forth, back and forth teasingly. Wooseok is slick enough from the lube he used at home for Jinhyuk to slip his ring and middle finger into him without effort, all the way until the knuckle and the older slowly thrusts his fingers in and out at a snail’s pace, twisting this hand every time he pulls out before driving them back in at a different angle. “But since you’re already loose, looks like I might as well just fuck you.”

Wooseok shivers, both from Jinhyuk’s promise but also because the older’s heat disappears and Wooseok looks behind to see Jinhyuk pull out a condom from his bedside drawer. Wooseok watches the other slide on the latex and lube himself up, watching how the head of Jinhyuk’s cock peeks through the top of his fist over and over again and Wooseok wriggles his hips in anticipation.

Jinhyuk returns to kneel behind Wooseok, who jumps at the cold dribble of lube directly over his hole. Jinhyuk rubs the length of his cock up and down over Wooseok’s hole to spread the lube and Wooseok feels like he might self implode from impatience. 

“I’m gonna put it in now,” Jinhyuk warns, lining up his cock at Wooseok’s pucker.

“Just fucking do it, oh my god.” Wooseok growls, pushing his hips back to try to get Jinhyuk to slide in.

“Bossy,” Jinhyuk chuckles and that’s the last thing he says before inserting himself into Wooseok.

Jinhyuk is hot and heavy and Wooseok can feel his body accommodating to Jinhyuk’s girth, eyes rolling back to the back of his skull as all his senses are taken over by _jinhyuk jinhyuk jinhyuk_. Wooseok inhales sharply because when he feels like he’s full, Jinhyuk keeps on pushing and Wooseok feels like he’s going to burst.

“Are you okay?” Jinhyuk asks, rubbing at the dimple in Wooseok’s back in comfort but his voice sounds equally as strained.

“Yeah,” Wooseok replies, breathing in and out slowly. “Just give me a minute.”

Wooseok dips his shoulders until the side of his face rests against the mattress, rearranging himself slowly into a more comfortable position while Jinhyuk is kept nestled in him. It’s not painful, just overwhelming because it’s been a while since Wooseok has had something as big as Jinhyuk and not plastic in his ass. No toy can compare to the weight, the heat of a real dick and Wooseok almost wants to revel in the sensation, indulge in the pleasure of the first few seconds of being stretched before it disappears. 

Wooseok feels drunk with bliss. He tests the waters, pushing back even further until his ass cheeks are flush with Jinhyuk’s pelvis and they both moan at the feeling.

“You feel so good, Wooshin-ah,” Jinhyuk groans, hand pushing down on Wooseok’s back.

“Show me how good,” Wooseok says and braces himself for Jinhyuk’s thrust of hips.

The older retracts until half of his cock remains buried inside Wooseok before pistoning back inside slowly. Too slowly for Wooseok’s liking. He wanted Jinhyuk to pound into him without relent but Jinhyuk is treating him like glass, never pulling out all the way, giving him these soft gentle thrusts instead, never picking up the pace. It feels good but it’s not _enough_. It’s not what Wooseok wants. So he takes things into his own hands.

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Wooseok grunts, rolling his hips back and impaling himself on Jinhyuk’s cock with a snap and that warrants a gasp from Jinhyuk.

“Don’t wanna hurt you,” Jinhyuk shushes him, fighting against his self control and continues his shallow thrusting.

“Get over yourself,” Wooseok hisses in frustration. “You’re not _that_ big. I can handle it. Fuck me.”

And then from then on, with Wooseok’s coaxing, Jinhyuk begins to thrust in earnest, pulling out nearly all the way and then driving back into Wooseok, grasping him by the hips with a bruising grip to impale the other even deeper onto his cock. The sound of skin on skin slapping and their harsh breathing fills the air. Wooseok hasn’t gotten dicked down like this in far too long and the feeling is addicting. He thinks he feels a bit of drool leaking down the side of his mouth. 

“Ugh, I’m gonna come,” Wooseok cries, almost not wanting to put an end to the pleasure but the light at the end of the tunnel feels so close as his strings become undone and he reaches under to jerk himself off with the timing of Jinhyuk’s thrusts.

“You first,” Jinhyuk huffs, his hand joining Wooseok’s as he overlaps his palm on top of Wooseok’s and helps the younger jerk himself off until Wooseok begins to sound like he’s hyperventilating, hole spasming around Jinhyuk’s cock as Wooseok’s body locks up and he comes with a loud groan. 

Jinhyuk works him through his orgasm, slowing his hips down as Wooseok’s body convulses, easing him through the stages of euphoria until Wooseok comes down from his high with one final exhausted cry. 

Wooseok feels Jinhyuk pull out and he already misses Jinhyuk cock filling him up. He takes a second to regain his breathing before twisting around to collapse onto the mattress, facing Jinhyuk. 

“Let me help you with that,” Wooseok says, gesturing down to Jinhyuk’s cock, still red and hard, calling for attention.

“You don’t have to,” Jinhyuk tries to decline but he sounds like he honestly doesn’t want Wooseok to give him a hand. “You’re tired.”

“You really don’t know how sugar baby relationships work, do you?” Wooseok mocks as he pushes Jinhyuk back, man handling him until the older is leaning against the headboard. “I’m meant to make _you_ feel good.”

“I told you,” Jinhyuk repeats himself but doesn’t protest as Wooseok slips the condom off to wrap both his fists around Jinhyuk’s girth and jerk him off. “I feel good making you feel good,”

“You need to stop being so selfless,” Wooseok chides, breathing into his face and looking directly into Jinhyuk’s eyes.

Jinhyuk doesn’t respond, choosing instead to thrust up into the curl of Wooseok’s fists. Jinhyuk’s cock feels rigid and satisfying to hold in Wooseok’s palms, almost as satisfying as when he’s in Wooseok’s ass. Wooseok twists his wrists with every down thrust and his fingers catch at the flare of Jinhyuk’s crown, causing breahy, choked off moans to escape from the back of Jinhyuk’s throat.

“Close?” Wooseok asks, watching how Jinhyuk bites his lips and his chest begins to become flushed.

Jinhyuk nods frantically, licking his lips as he stares into Wooseok’s face, eyes blurred with arousal, so Wooseok picks up speed, focusing on the tip of Jinhyuk’s cock with one hand and using the other to cup Jinhyuk’s balls and squeezes them.

Jinhyuk comes with a loud grunt, spilling white onto his stomach and over Wooseok’s hand. Jinhyuk’s load is big, spurts of come shooting one after the other and Wooseok milks the older through all of it until Jinhyuk is a boneless mess. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said it’s been a long time for you,” Wooseok points out, gesturing to the excessive amount of cum painting his hand. He looks around for something to clean his hand on, unable to find a box of tissues so he settles on wiping his hand with Jinhyuk’s shirt. 

“You good?,” Wooseok asks, watching how absolutely fucked out Jinhyuk looks as the older stares off into nothing.

“Yeah, need water.” Jinhyuk pants, throwing his legs over the side of his bed to walk through the apartment, butt naked to retrieve two glasses of water.

Wooseok takes his glass gratefully and gulps it all down in one shot. 

“Can I use your bathroom?” Wooseok asks, standing up and cringing at the feeling of lube dripping down his thigh as he does so.

“Yeah, my ensuite is through there,” Jinhyuk points to the archway to the side of the room and Wooseok nods his thanks, climbing into the shower to clean himself out.

When Wooseok finishes and he returns to the bedroom, Jinhyuk is topless, dressed only in his sweatpants and Wooseok’s clothes lay neatly on freshly changed bedsheets, next to the butt plug.

“You can stay and hang around if you want,” Jinhyuk offers kindly. “I’m thinking of ordering chicken.”

“Thanks but,” Wooseok’s voice is muffled as he slips on his sweater. “I think I’m gonna go.”

“Okay, do you need me to drive you home?”

Wooseok can’t help but smile at how generous Jinhyuk is. Typical.

“Sure, you can drive me home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please omg this chapter killed me i wanna pass out


	7. Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch

Wooseok doesn’t know a lot of sugar babies (he knows exactly none) but he’s fairly sure none of them text their sugar daddies as often as he texts Jinhyuk. It’s a little concerning, perhaps, but he also doesn’t really think it’s actually harmful… plus, he’ll admit he likes talking to Jinhyuk. The majority of their texts have nothing to do with Wooseok’s “job”. Sometimes, there’ll be lulls between Jinhyuk’s texts and Wooseok will work on his portfolio as he waits around. Wooseok doesn’t think Jinhyuk is playing hard to get. He literally has no reason to be. Wooseok suppresses the petty side of him that wants to wait as long as Jinhyuk made him wait and reminds himself that Jinhyuk is a busy man, he has other things to tend to other than Wooseok. 

Unfortunately, even though the texts have become more frequent, Jinhyuk still never uses up his quota that Wooseok gave him. Wooseok feels guilty (among other things like thirst, Seungyeon will say) that Jinhyuk has paid him so much to hardly see him. The guilt only grows bigger when Wooseok has to decline Jinhyuk’s request to see him.

Would you like to come to a gallery with me?  
’Gallery’ isn’t secret code for ‘horrible painfully boring seminar’ is it?.  
  


Wooseok knows better now than to comment on Jinhyuk’s overly polite invitation. 

No, I promise it isn’t ><  
Sounds fake but okay  
When is it?  
Can we go this Friday?  
I’m sorry, I already have something on...  
  


There was a soiree this Friday that Wooseok was planning to go to and work his magic. He contemplates cancelling his plans but that would mean cancelling on Junho and Seungyeon and… he would feel even guiltier doing that than refusing Jinhyuk. As silly as it sounds, being a conman was his job just as much as it was being Jinhyuk’s sugar baby. In fact, going to the soiree would support Junho and Seungyeon. They rely on him. Seeing Jinhyuk would just be selfish. 

I’m free on Saturday though!  
My weekends are always taken up I’m afraid  
The exhibit is running for another week. Will you be able to come on Monday?  
Yes! I can do Monday!  
Okay! (★^O^★)  
I’ll come pick you up at 7?  
Okay!  
🙂  
  


“Wow..” Seungyeon wolf whistles at him as he exits his room. “Got a hot date tonight?”

Wooseok had decided on a slightly sheer chiffon dress shirt paired with some slacks topped with a beret for tonight.

“No, I’m just going to see Jin- My sugar daddy,” Wooseok dismisses Seungyeon as nonchalantly as possible and looks into the mirror in their hallway, fixing a loose hair that was in his face. He even bothered to put on some blush tonight. 

“You look good,” Seungyeon compliments genuinely but Wooseok somehow manages to get defensive.

“That’s literally my job?” Wooseok points out. Why else would he dress nicely? To impress Jinhyuk? Yeah, right.

“Yeah, that and get fucked in the ass,” Junho says as he walks past. 

“Please, Junho, I never want to hear you say anything with the words ‘fuck’ and ‘ass’ in the same sentence,” Wooseok pauses his grooming and turns around to grimace at Junho, “You’re too young and innocent to be talking about that.”

“So I assume you don’t want to hear about what Yohan and I did over the weekend?” Junho waggles his tongue and leans against their dining room table smugly. “Also, I’m 21?”

“A baby!” Seungyeon coos, wrapping his arm around Junho to pull him in a suffocating neck grip while Wooseok closes his hands over his ears.

“Okay goodbye I’m going to LEAVE now and when I come back I expect to come home to the virginal Junho who I thought I was living with,” Wooseok babbles and hurriedly shoves on his dress shoes before dashing out the door. He hears Junho’s and Seungyeon’s cackling on his way out.

Wooseok receives Jinhyuk’s text notifying that he’s parked outside his building while he’s riding the elevator down and thanks that Jinhyuk is a punctual person.

“Hi,” Jinhyuk greets him with a warm smile as always, leaning against the side of his car. 

He’s dressed in a light grey suit jacket set with a white oxford, one button fashionably left undone. He looks good. While he walks toward Jinhyuk as he takes in Jinhyuk’s features, backlit by the orange hues of the sunset reflecting against Jinhyuk’s sleek Mercedes, Wooseok trips on his own feet, stumbling forward. Jinhyuk’s arms fly out to catch him but Wooseok manages to regain balance before he faceplants onto the concrete.

“Hi,” Wooseok replies, trying not to sound flustered but he can feel his face getting warm as a blush makes its way up his neck, betraying him.

“Cute beret,” Jinhyuk compliments, smiling as he opens the passenger door for him. The older always has something nice to say about Wooseok every time he sees him.

“Thought it would match since we’re going to look at art today,” Wooseok tries to deflect and ducks into the car to hide the red on his face.

“I might mistake you for one of the exhibits because of how beautiful you are,” Jinhyuk grins down at him before closing the door and makes his way to the driver side, leaving no room for Wooseok to reply. Not like Wooseok would have been able to come up with something intelligent or snarky to say anyway. His mission of making Jinhyuk as flustered as possible is backfiring horribly.

“Oh my god!” Wooseok squeals, except they’re in a gallery surrounded by rich, upper class people so Wooseok actually ends up whisper screaming. “This is so tiny and cute!”

Wooseok’s face is currently one inch away from the glass that separates him and the miniature construction of a modern house. It’s a multistory, luxury beach house and the designer included tiny model trees and a resin ocean with sand and they even included tiny sea shells!!! Wooseok thinks it’s amazing to say the least.

Jinhyuk leans in close, bending his back significantly more than Wooseok is, to whisper into Wooseok’s ear, “You mean like you?”

Wooseok only twists his head and throws his most menacing glare at Jinhyuk, whose face only beams with amusement.

“Sorry I’m no slenderman,” Wooseok snarls angrily as he backs away from the display and gives Jinhyuk a once over from head to toe. “How long are your legs? 2 meters?”

“Actually,” Jinhyuk grins smugly. “My tailor says they’re 114cm. Waist is 70cm. Shoulders 62cm”

“My tailor says to shut the fuck up,” Wooseok replies childishly and storms away to look at the the next display. Jinhyuk catches up with his 114cm legs too easily. 

Once they’ve made their way around the architecture portion of the gallery, Wooseok peers through one of the archways and spots the exhibits showcasing paintings. There’s portraits and landscapes. Wooseok can make out some that look like they’re probably painted from gouache and watercolours and all different kinds of media. 

“Let’s go have a look?” Jinhyuk invites, stepping into the showroom first and Wooseok follows suit eagerly.

“You don’t mind?” Wooseok asks. He had understood that Jinhyuk was here for business purposes but the paintings were right there. And they had already paid the admission fee for the gallery so it would be a waste not to see everything…

“Of course not,” Jinhyuk smiles softly back at Wooseok. “I too, am a man of culture.”

“You’re a weeb,” Wooseok knocks shoulders with Jinhyuk jokingly as they walk to the first display.

“So are you because you got that reference,” Jinhyuk points out and, well, Jinhyuk got him there.

The first artwork is a monochrome piece, composed of charcoal and fine lines with cross hatching in what seems to be a chaotic mess. It looks complicated and at first glance, like meaningless scribble, but the more Wooseok looks at it, the more he thinks it’s simple and can imagine how cathartic the artist must have felt while composing it.

“Do you like art much?” Wooseok asks. There’s a serene kind of aura one feels in a gallery so Wooseok doesn’t want to speak too loudly. There aren’t that many visitors, it’s a Monday evening after all, and the hall housing the paintings is more spacious compared to the room with the architecture dioramas so their voices echo further. 

“I don’t always understand it,” Jinhyuk begins, gaze focused on the piece before he turns to Wooseok to continue thoughtfully. “But I want to be able to understand the artist’s feelings behind it, if there are any.”

“You don’t think there’s always feelings behind the art?” Wooseok asks curiously.

“Sometimes art is just made to be looked at.” 

After they complete their rounds through the entire exhibition, looking at paintings and twisting their heads in confusion at this one sculpture which resembled two blobs having intercourse if you looked at it specifically at a 38 degree angle, Jinhyuk takes him out to a high end Korean restaurant. Wooseok feels like his tongue is going to melt once he bites into a piece of hanwoo galbi and he doesn’t mean to roll his eyes so suggestively but foodgasms exist and he’s experiencing one right at this moment.

“I hope I made you look like that other week,” Jinhyuk laughs softly, seemingly getting full just from watching Wooseok eat.

“I don’t think any man can make me feel the same way this piece of beef does,” Wooseok replies, plucking a piece of meat from their shared platter and pops it into his mouth with a pleasant hum.

“I’ll take that as a challenge,” Jinhyuk counters, full of mirth, before he inhales an impressive amount of rice. For two people in a fancy restaurant they were barely keeping up the etiquette. It just showed no matter how much money you had, good food is still good food. 

The restaurant overlooked the Han river and they had both agreed it would be a good idea to take a stroll along the riverside to help digest their meal. Autumn had just set in and there’s a light breeze rustling the leaves, surrounding them in an ambient, comfortable silence. 

“Did you enjoy the exhibition?” Jinhyuk asks, slowing his pace to match Wooseok’s shorter strides.

“Yes,” Wooseok replies truthfully, rubbing his arms through the mesh of his top. In his haste to leave the house he had forgotten how brisque it could become at this time of night. “Thank you for letting me look around at the paintings.”

Jinhyuk is ever observant and doesn’t hesitate to shuck off his suit jacket, draping it over Wooseok shoulder’s wordlessly. Wooseok is immediately enveloped in warmth, Jinhyuk’s residual body heat being transferred over. There’s a distinct smell that is embedded in the fabric, but not like the musk of a cologne. Just a smell that Wooseok has come to associate with Jinhyuk. He must look ridiculous, drowning in material; Jinhyuk’s jacket reaches his mid thigh and the sleeves the ends of his finger tips. Curse Jinhyuk’s arm span.

“Don’t worry about it,” Wooseok can’t tell if Jinhyuk is referring to his jacket or to the exhibition. “It’s good to be able to have a look at other art that isn’t a building. Helps with inspiration and keeps me up to date with the trends.”

“You really care about the company,” Wooseok murmurs sympathetically.

“Shouldn’t I?” Jinhyuk muses. Wooseok watches Jinhyuk’s face. They’ve stopped by the rails overlooking the water and Jinhyuk looks pensive, yet at peace. The city lights of Seoul bounce of the waves and reflect against the bridge of Jinhyuk’s nose “It’s the family business after all. It’s my responsibility to.”

“Did you always want to do this?” Wooseok asks instead. It’s a brave question, Wooseok thinks. He feels like he doesn’t have the right to say much about responsibilities or chasing dreams when he’s never had the burden of having the family pride resting on his shoulders. But he’s curious to find out who Jinhyuk was before he was vice president. If he was always so noble or did he sleep his way through college to become so gentlemanly.

“No,” Jinhyuk confesses, continuing to stare out at the water. “My parents started the business when I was 16. And then when I was 19, my parents divorced and my mother took over the company. She didn’t force me to do anything, but it felt irresponsible of me to watch her struggle by herself, as strong as she is. So I transferred my major and started doing business.”

“What did you transfer from?” Wooseok asks curiously. 

“You’re going to laugh at me but I majored in fine arts”, Jinhyuk admits shyly. “Maybe what had happened to my parents had happened for the best. Even I don’t think I was very good at it, but I had fun that year.”

“No, I can see it. I noticed how you looked at the art pieces… and what you said about them.”

The thought of this Jinhyuk, poised in his business suits and coiffed hair was once an art major running around with an easle does tickle a chuckle out of Wooseok but the way Jinhyuk looked at each piece, the way he took the time to read about the artist, the story, on the gold plaques next to the works was telling. 

“So you mean you were looking at me more than you were looking at the art then?” Jinhyuk jests, knocking his shoulder into Wooseok’s and shoots him an infuriatingly, charming grin.

Wooseok feels his cheeks flooding with blood and he’s so flustered he can’t manage to formulate a witty response in time before Jinhyuk knocks shoulders once more and faces the water again as he asks, “Did you go to university?”

Wooseok’s first reaction is to be offended but it isn’t long before he calms down and remembers that not everyone had the privilege of getting a higher education. He also thinks he’s come to learn a lot about Jinhyuk and Wooseok can’t imagine the older would ever look down on someone else. 

“Yes, I graduated with a degree in graphics and communications,” Wooseok allows himself to share this part of his life to Jinhyuk.

“I’m glad I was able to take you with me to the exhibition, then.” Jinhyuk says but then there’s a pregnant pause, as though he was debating with himself on whether or not to but he bites the bullet and cautiously asks, “How did you end up doing... _this_?”

“If you think I have a tragic backstory, I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Wooseok doesn’t leave room for Jinhyuk to interject and continues. “I just like expensive things. Doing this was just easier.”

Wooseok wasn’t referring to sugaring but Jinhyuk doesn’t know the difference and it’s the truth in any case. The world was not harsh to Wooseok, very few people would be to him with a face like his. But the graphic design industry was competitive and Wooseok wasn’t able to stand out amongst all the other kids dreaming. There were only so many firms offering a limited amount of openings.

“I don’t pity you,” Jinhyuk says after a tense pause. “I appreciate you. Where you are in the world right now, what you’re doing when you don’t see me, I believe that whatever you’re doing is because of your choice.”

“Thank you,” is what Wooseok brings himself to say but he thinks he means it. He doesn’t think anyone has actually ever told him that before.

They both spend some time silently staring out into the water. 

“Would you be able to come back home with me tonight?” Jinhyuk asks after a moment.

“Let’s go back to the car then.”

Their second time doesn’t feel as desperate as their first. There isn’t the tension that leaves them frenzied after a kiss. In fact, it feels a little awkward without the build up from last time. Or perhaps it was because of their conversation by the river. So Wooseok takes charge.

Jinhyuk leads him back to his bedroom and before either of them have time to think about it, Wooseok backs Jinhyuk up, pushing him by the shoulders until the older’s knees hit the bed and Jinhyuk bounces on the bed as he is forced to sit down.

Wooseok spreads Jinhyuk’s legs and unbuttons his dress shirt on the way down to his knees. Wooseok undoes his trousers with deft fingers, tugging them down roughly with a snap of his elbows but before he can drag Jinhyuk’s underwear down as well, Jinhyuk grabs his wrist.

“W-wait,” Jinhyuk stutters. “I didn’t last as long as I wanted to last time and I don’t think I will this time either if you suck me.”

“My mouth feel that good?” Wooseok leers but Jinhyuk’s dignity remains unscathed as he nods shakily.

“I want to blow you tonight,” Jinhyuk says.

It’s been a while since Wooseok has been given a blowjob and he isn’t going to refuse one. Especially not if Jinhyuk says he wants to.

“Okay,” Wooseok permits easily and crawls onto the bed, laying back against the pillows waiting for Jinhyuk.

The older crowds over him, kneeling between the v of Wooseok’s knees and hovers over his face.

“Can I kiss you?” Jinhyuk asks, overly polite once more.

“You don’t have to ask every time,” Wooseok scowls, as though admitting that he wants Jinhyuk to kiss him was humiliating but he consents despite it. “Yes.”

Jinhyuk is gentle as always and Wooseok opens his mouth, letting Jinhyuk suck on his tongue lightly and Wooseok allows himself to grasp Jinhyuk’s face, both hands coming to cup Jinhyuk’s cheeks as they kiss.

When they separate, Jinhyuk leaves little pecks on a trail down his chest, undoing the buttons of his mesh shirt and leaving a kiss on the new exposed skin. Jinhyuk pauses when he reaches the waistband of his pants, glancing up at Wooseok for reassurance which the younger gives with an eager nod.

Wooseok is sure to lift his head as Jinhyuk unbuttons his slacks, watching Jinhyuk’s face morph into shock as his pants are pulled down and the lacy, black panties are revealed.

“Are you always going to have a surprise waiting for me under your pants?” Jinhyuk comments in awe as he runs his hands up Wooseok’s thighs and stares at Wooseok’s cock trapped under the lace.

“Depends on if you like this surprise,” Wooseok says. “Do you?”

“Yes,” Jinhyuk admits, not tearing his eyes away from Wooseok’s crotch. “I almost don’t want to take them off.”

“You don’t have to,” Wooseok replies, untucking his cock and slipping it under from the seam of the leg holes for Jinhyuk brazenly. “There.”

“You’re going to kill me one day,” Jinhyuk mutters under his breath before getting to work.

Jinhyuk’s hand is soft as he encloses his hand around Wooseok’s cock. It feels good. It feels even better when Jinhyuk licks a stripe up Wooseok’s length and the younger arches his back in pleasure. Wooseok was completely flaccid up until this point but he can feel himself harden in Jinhyuk’s mouth, the older’s lips stretching wider and wider to accommodate to Wooseok’s girth as he fills out. He accidentally bucks his hips as Jinhyuk closes his lips around the crown of Wooseok’s cock and sucks but the other just pushes him back down with a firm hand on his pelvic bone and Wooseok becomes a slave to pleasure. Jinhyuk can’t take him down very far, but the heat and wetness of Jinhyuk’s mouth is more than enough. There is the occasional scrape of teeth which tells Wooseok that Jinhyuk is not expertly skilled at this but Wooseok revels in the flash of pain. 

“Does it feel good?” Jinhyuk asks, watching Wooseok’s face twist with pleasure.

“Yes,” Wooseok groans softly, with less hesitation than when Jinhyuk had asked for permission to kiss him.

It feels glorious when Jinhyuk drags his cock on the plate of his tongue. Wooseok can feel his heartbeat quicken and his breath get more shallow as Jinhyuk continues to bob his mouth rhythmically on his cock. It gets to a point where Wooseok has to muffle his moans by stuffing his knuckle in his mouth and biting. The urge to buck his hips is uncontrollable but Jinhyuk’s hand is firm and keeps his pressed against the mattress.

“S-stop,” Wooseok cries once he feels that familiar knot build at the pit of his abdomen and the shock of cool of when Jinhyuk immediately pulls off is jarring, but is effective at keeping his orgasm at bay.

“Did I do something you didn’t like?” Jinhyuk asks worriedly and Wooseok is very endeared.

“No,” Wooseok reassures, smiling warmly. “You were going to make me come and I want to have you inside me when I do.”

“O-oh,” Jinhyuk says blankly before gathering his senses and spits on his hand, pulling the strip of material covering Wooseok’s hole to the side to rub his saliva slick fingers around Wooseok’s rim. “Pass me the lube, please.”

Wooseok looks to the side and notices the bottle sitting conveniently on the nightstand, the older not seeming to care to hide it, and passes it down to the older.

Wooseok twists his body so he’s resting on his side and access to his hole is easier, bending his legs and lifting his legs to the ceiling. 

“You gonna be good and stretch me out like you promised me last time?”

“I’ll be so good to you,” Jinhyuk promises, placing a kiss on Wooseok’s hip bone before dipping a lubed finger into Wooseok’s pucker.

Jinhyuk is meticulous in how he stretches Wooseok, making sure the other is well prepared enough before sliding in another finger until Wooseok is loose around three of Jinhyuk’s digits. Jinhyuk’s fingers don’t feel or look much bigger nor longer than his own, the feeling reminiscent of late nights when Wooseok touches himself underneath his sheets, but the angle of which Jinhyuk can reach is luxurious.

“One of these times, I’m going to eat you out,” Jinhyuk announces, pulling Wooseok’s cheek to stare at Wooseok’s hole. Wooseok gets himself waxed regularly so he’s clean and hairless back there. It’s a painful ordeal but it’s less messy overall so it’s worth it. “You’re so pretty here.”

“I’m pretty everywhere,” Wooseok has the mind to preen.

“You’re gorgeous,” Jinhyuk compliments. Wooseok wouldn’t have really been on a ‘date’ with Jinhyuk if the other didn’t praise how beautiful he was at least once.

Jinhyuk is lining himself up, rubbing the tip of his latex covered cock back and forth over the rim of Wooseok’s asshole until Wooseok nods at him and the older slides in slowly. Jinhyuk feels just as big as he did last time, despite the thorough preparation. Wooseok steadies his breathing, inhale one, exhale two, as Jinhyuk bottoms out.

Wooseok doesn’t think it can feel any better than this until Jinhyuk grabs his calf, fingertips digging into his supple skin, and lifts it over his shoulder, pressing Wooseok’s leg back until he feels the burn in his thigh from where it meets his chest and Jinhyuk is so deep in him he sees stars.

“Holy fucking shit,” Wooseok groans, using a hand to wrap around his thigh and pull it towards himself even further to make more room for Jinhyuk. “S’fucking full.” 

“You like it when you’re stuffed full of cock?” Jinhyuk asks breathlessly as he begins to piston his hips.

“I fucking _love_ it,” Wooseok moans wantonly, throwing his head back into the pillow. 

“Let me know when you’re close,” Jinhyuk pants. “I want to come together.”

Wooseok is too fucked out to comment about how romantic the concept of ‘coming together’ is. He doesn’t think he cares when Jinhyuk comes as long as he doesn’t stop fucking Wooseok. Just. Like. This. Wooseok’s orgasm creeps up on him until he feels like bursting and he warns Jinhyuk as soon as he feels it, crying out, “Now! Holy fucking shit I’m cumming!”

Wooseok honest to god blacks out for a few seconds, losing himself in the pleasure as Jnhyuk continues to relentlessly thrust inside his body. Wooseok comes in spurts, spilling his load that dirties the expensive lace in thick rivulets, his come webbing into the design. Jinhyuk comes only a few seconds after, his hips stuttering as he spills his load inside the condom, buried deep inside Wooseok.

“Give me a minute,” Wooseok pants, dizzy from his orgasm and he only barely registers his leg being put down and Jinhyuk slipping away from him. It feels like he has pins and needles all over his body and his mind is numb. It’s been entirely too long since Wooseok has come like that.

“Take your time, there’s no rush unless you have somewhere else to be,” Jinhyuk collapses onto the bed beside him and Wooseok stares at Jinhyuk’s handsome features, equally as sweaty as he feels.

“Yeah, alright,” Wooseok resigns, letting his exhaustion make the decision after not being able to muster up the energy after basically getting his brains fucked out, before he closes his eyes and passes the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they going to have sex every chapter now? I honest to god don't know.


	8. I don't stop for no one but I'd pause for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for 200 kudos!!!! <33333

So, Wooseok hadn’t meant to stay the night at Jinhyuk’s. He only wanted to rest his eyes, but a rest turned into a full deep sleep. He wakes up to the rays of the eastern sun peeking through the curtains causing great offence to his eyes. It takes a moment for Wooseok to gather his bearings but when his stream of consciousness finally trickles in, taking note that that isn’t the colour of his wallpaper… and he swears he has a lamp on his bedside table.. he jerks up in shock in realisation to where he is.

He’s alone in bed, thankfully. He wouldn’t know how to react if Jinhyuk was still in bed with him. The last thing he remembers are small flashes of Jinhyuk wiping him down with a warm towel, rearranging his limbs under the comforter before he completely knocks out and everything turns to black. Wooseok hasn’t had deep sleep like that in forever. Wooseok hasn’t had an _orgasm_ like that in forever. Who would have thought that being in a sugar situationship would leave Wooseok boneless from pleasure. 

“Shit,” Wooseok swears, kicking himself off the bed in all his naked glory and digs through the pockets of his pants, now folded nicely on top of Jinhyuk’s dresser, in search for his phone.

I’m sorry you had to wake up in bed alone but I figured that it would be best not to wake you, considering what happened the last time I texted you this early. I bought some juk and some kimchi in the fridge for you if you’d like breakfast. You can stay as long as you like.  
  


It’s nearly 10 and Wooseok rolls his eyes at the other text messages he received over the course of the night.

Seungyounie  
  
So I see you’re not home yet. 👀  
If you don’t text me by 1pm I’m going to get Junho to put his hacker kid skills to use and track down your phone  
Love you 😘  
Hope you’re not dead.  
Hope you had fun 🤪  
  


Wooseok texts Seungyeon back with a roll of his eyes.

Really? 1pm? I don’t wake up THAT late 🙄  
  


Now that he’s alerted Seungyeon that he’s not rotting away in some ditch, Wooseok looks at his clothes from last night and cringes. He _really_ doesn’t want to wear last night’s underwear, as good as they looked on him they weren’t the most comfortable and probably not hygienic with the cum stain. He shoots Jinhyuk a quick text message before he hops into the shower to clean up.__

Hey, can I borrow your clothes to wear today?  
I’ll return them to you the next time I see you.  
  


After his quick shower, he checks his phone to read Jinhyuk’s enthusiastic reply.

Sure! No problem!  
If you can find anything that fits you that is ψ(｀∇´)ψ   
  


Wooseok glances at the sink, noticing only one lonely toothbrush standing but spots some mouthwash beside it and decides that’ll have to do. Wooseok opens the top drawer of Jinhyuk’s dresser and is very disappointed to see a small collection of plain boxer briefs in various shades of black, white and navy. Wooseok was hoping to find some obnoxiously colourful boxers, or maybe some cartoon printed ones that would belie Jinhyuk’s corporate business image and shine light on the Jinhyuk that attaches smiley kaomojis to his texts. Wooseok makes do with some track pants that have a draw string and an oversized t-shirt. Oversized for Jinhyuk that is. Wooseok is absolutely swimming in it. It’s intended to be a short sleeve but on Wooseok it reaches an awkward length at his forearms. Unlike Jinhyuk’s jacket from last night, these clothes don’t linger with Jinhyuk’s scent; only smelling of fabric softener. 

Wooseok is very tempted to sneak around, explore the apartment of a millionaire (surely Jinhyuk was a millionaire?) but he tries to ground his morals and heads straight to the living area where a plastic bag with promised juk laid on the kitchen bar waiting for him. He decides not to empty the food out into a proper bowl and leaves it in its plastic container, picking kimchi from the fridge while he flicks through his Instagram and checks his business email for new work enquiries. He cleans up his small mess once he’s done, leaving Jinhyuk’s apartment as spotless and empty as it was before. 

Before he leaves, he sends Jinhyuk the selfie he took in the mirror while he was getting dressed. His thighs are on full display, chest too, as it depicts him in a pair of Jinhyuk’s black briefs. He had made sure to cover his face with his phone so only Jinhyuk would be able to recognise that it was him.

Found something that fits 😋  
  


The month passes by easily and without reminder, Jinhyuk transfers him another $6000. Wooseok receives the text from his bank in the midst of an intense Smash Bros battle. Yohan, who happens to be over for dinner today and has died while Wooseok, Seungyoun and Junho continue to button smash, peers to look at Wooseok’s phone on the coffee table as it lights up.

“Hey, who’s Lee Jinhyuk and why did he just transfer you $6000?!” Yohan’s voice breaks off into a small shriek as he reads the sum of money. “Holy shit do you guys deal drugs or something?! Is that how you guys have Balenciaga everything?! ”

Oh, sweet, innocent, naive Yohan. So close to the truth, yet _not quite_.

Wooseok drops his controller and dives for his phone, as if hiding its screen could undo the damage that Yohan has done. But it’s already too late.

“Lee Jinhyuk!” Seungyeon cheers, killing off Wooseok’s ‘Kirby’ and Junho’s animal crossing villager in victory. “Finally a name to the Sugar Daddy!”

“A sugar daddy?” Yohan gasps before his face returns a neutral sort of frown. “Wow, kinda explains why hyung stopped acting like he has a stick up his ass.”

“Yeah it’s because he has _Jinhyuk’s_ dick up his ass now,” Seungyeon sniggers and he bursts out into giggles with Yohan as they laugh together.

“Um?” Wooseok jumps in offendedly. “I’ve been nothing but the sweetest friend to all of you? I don’t deserve this. Besides, most sugar daddy relationships include having sex for _his_ pleasure?”

“I’d believe that except I know you hyung, and you’re kind of picky. You wouldn’t sleep with anyone unless you wanted to, even if you got paid $6000 or not.” Yohan accuses knowingly before he trails off in thought. “Wow… Wooseok hyung’s ass is worth $6000 dollars.”

“That’s exactly what I said!” Seungyeon chimes in. God it was so difficult dealing with Seungyeon by himself but having him together with Yohan made them both insufferable.

“I’m not picky!” Wooseok tries to defend himself but even he knows that it’s a lie.

“Hyung just knows what he likes,” Junho mutters quietly, cosying up to Wooseok’s side who welcomes the younger warmly.

“Thank you, Junho.” Wooseok simpers and rests his head on the youngest’s shoulder. “Seungyeon, Yohan-ah, you guys can pay for the jokbal tonight.”

“You just got wired $6000!” Yohan complains.

Wooseok sticks his nose up and starts another round of smash bros ignoring Yohan’s pout. 

“Should've thought of that before you called me picky.”

I completely understand if you’re unable to come since you had specified that you required at least 2 days notice but  
Would I be able to see you now?  
Like NOW now?  
Yes  
Actually, don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’re busy.  
No, it’s fine. I can come.  
Are you at your apartment?  
No, I’m at the company.  
I’ll send you the address and the passcode to the building?  
Be there soon  
  


As Wooseok rides the cab into the business district of outer Gangnam, a million thoughts fly through his head. Wooseok was certain that Jinhyuk wasn’t asking him out on a date. This was definitely a dick appointment. But it was a bit odd that Jinhyuk asked him to come to his workplace. Perhaps this was a fantasy that Jinhyuk had? Except that didn’t explain the urgency in his tone. Wooseok had dressed comfortably. It was nearing eight in the evening just as Wooseok was dropped off at the cab in front of Suncorp Construction. The building was perhaps four storeys high, nothing like the gaudy skyscraper Wooseok had imagined. Nonetheless, it was beautiful and modern with one side of the building comprised entirely of tinted glass, as expected of a construction company. Wooseok approached the building and pinned in the code Jinhyuk has messaged him, the automatic doors sliding open to welcome him and he made his way up the elevator to the highest floor as directed by Jinhyuk. At this time of night, the office felt a bit eerie without all of the workers there, cubicles empty. 

It was obvious which office was Jinhyuk’s. If it wasn’t for the frosted glass which framed the largest room at the end of the hallway, it was because his office was the only one emanating light; the rest of the office engulfed in darkness. The door is left open and Wooseok peers in quietly. Unlike all the other times Wooseok has seen Jinhyuk, usually so poised, handsome and collected, Wooseok can imagine a wrinkle settling its way onto Jinhyuk’s forehead as the businessman is bent over staring wearily at a stack of papers. He looks tired and haggard but still just as handsome with his dress shirt crumpled and tie halfway undone. Jinhyuk doesn’t even notice his presence, so absorbed in his work and he jumps when Wooseok softly calls, “Jinhyuk-ah.”

“Wooshin,” Jinhyuk sighs and Wooseok can detect the exhaustion and relief that pours out from his name when they meet eyes.

“Fancy meeting you here,” Wooseok chuckles lowly and walks towards Jinhyuk’s desk. Up close, there’s an array of loose papers scattered all over the desk. Wooseok figures it would be safest to lean on the edge of the desk closest to Jinhyuk to not disrupt the organised chaos.

“Fancy that,” Jinhyuk’s voice lacks the energy Wooseok has become attuned to but the older offers a droopy smile, the corners of his lips not meeting his eyes. Wooseok is glad to be able to coax even that much from Jinhyuk in this state.

“I thought the point of being VP was to mooch off your subordinates and reap in all the benefits of their hard work,” Wooseok jibes, crossing his arms across his chest.

“Do you really think I’m that kind of boss?” Jinhyuk asks innocuously, peering up at Wooseok from his chair and Wooseok can tell from the quirk of the other’s brow and the lopsided grin that Jinhyuk isn’t really offended.

“No,” Wooseok replies honestly with a soft smile. “I don’t think you’re like that at all.”

“I’m sorry for calling you here on such short notice. I just..” Jinhyuk sighs as he apologises, the frown creeping back onto Jinhyuk’s sullen expression as he trails off. “We’re working on a new project at the moment. A deal bigger than we’re used to handling and… I just felt like it was getting to become too much. I’m so _tired_, Wooshin-ah.”

Wooseok worries his lip as he hears the exhaustion in Jinhyuk’s voice. He sounds broken down. Overworked. If he hadn’t agreed to visit Jinhyuk, Wooseok wouldn’t have ever had known how burnt out Jinhyuk was. His texts were just as lively, if only a little less frequent than usual. Wooseok wishes he could help him but a glance at the numbers and jargon on the papers tells Wooseok that this is out of his league. 

Wooseok approaches Jinhyuk and pries the stack of papers away from his hands. It doesn’t take much force for Jinhyuk to surrender them. Wooseok cups Jinhyuk’s face between his palms, thumb rubbing delicately along the older’s jutting cheekbones. Wooseok doesn’t know if it’s his imagination from worry but he thinks they’ve become more pronounced since the last time he saw him. Jinhyuk melts into Wooseok’s caresses along his face and seemingly unknowingly, he closes his eyes as lets himself be soothed. 

“Let me help you, Jinhyuk-ah.”

A feeble “please,” is all Jinhyuk manages to utter but it’s enough for Wooseok as the younger leans down and places a chaste kiss on Jinhyuk’s lips. The businessman’s lips are dry and chapped but Wooseok pays it no mind as he coaxes Jinhyuk’s tongue through his lips. Jinhyuk is bone tired so it makes him pliable. An empty shell up for Wooseok’s taking but he makes sure to keep the kiss placid, not wishing to get Jinhyuk worked up and even more fatigued than he already clearly is. Wooseok kisses like the gentle tide along the shoreline of a beach on a tranquil summer’s day; the roll of his tongue languid like how the water approaches the bay and Jinhyuk chases after him like the retreat of the wave.

Wooseok pulls away to breathe and sees the tension bleed away from Jinhyuk’s shoulders. Running his hands down in slow circles to Jinhyuk’s neck, he thumbs at the knot building at the top of the older’s spine, winding his palms down to his chest, leaving his palms there to feel the rise and fall of his chest, descending to his thighs until Wooseok is on his knees between Jinhyuk’s legs to unfasten his belt. It’s only the soft clinking noises of Jinhyuk’s belt that causes the older to open his eyes in alarm as he rushes to tell Wooseok,

“No, you don’t have to.”

“Let me take you of you, Jinhyuk.” Wooseok hushes, tender in his words but firm in his resolve, and that’s all it takes for Jinhyuk to nod weakly and his lids close once more.

Wooseok places a delicate kiss on the tip of Jinhyuk’s cock and down the line of his flaccid length resting on his pelvis. It takes a while to work Jinhyuk to full hardness, a given for how fatigued the other is but Wooseok can tell Jinhyuk needs a release; be it from work or sexual release and Wooseok almost feels guilty than he can only offer help with the latter. Jinhyuk’s moans are quiet and soft as Wooseok suckles on his cock, forgoing a bobbing motion to try and swallow the entirety of Jinhyuk’s cock for the light sucking instead, letting the warmth and wetness of Wooseok’s mouth do most of the work. It’s more than enough for Jinhyuk and the businessman comes with a tired groan as he releases into Wooseok’s throat. Jinhyuk’s cum is slippery and viscous as it lands on his tongue, inoffensive tasting so Wooseok swallows it easily and tucks Jinhyuk back into his pants.

“I’m sorry,” Jinhyuk mumbles weakly as Wooseok stands up and he moves to tug at Wooseok’s shirt sleeve with hesitant fingers. “Can we just…?”

Wooseok allows himself to be pulled into Jinhyuk’s lap. It’s a little awkward and a tight fit on the office chair but he doesn’t think Jinhyuk minds the closeness as Wooseok straddles the older, Jinhyuk’s arms coming to embrace him.

“I’m sorry,” Jinhyuk’s voice is muffled as he apologises again, speaking into Wooseok’s chest but the younger understands him anyway, hands pulling Jinhyuk’s head to rest against where his heart is, running his fingers through Jinhyuk’s already messy hair. “I just really need this.”

“Stop apologising,” Wooseok hums. “You’re allowed to have this.”

Wooseok doesn’t specify what ‘this’ is. Rest from work? An orgasm? Wooseok in his lap offering comfort and intimacy? Wooseok tries not to think about it too hard either. Jinhyuk’s arms are wrapped around his waist, palms resting at the center of Wooseok’s back and it feels like only the two of them exist in this moment.

“This project would mean so much for the company. Not just to myself personally but also to everyone who works for us. It means stability,” Jinhyuk breaks the silence. “We could promote everyone who’s helped us get to this point. Hire more people in HR to make sure everyone’s being looked after. I don’t know.”

“Jinhyuk-ah,” Wooseok feels a surge of affection as he listens to the older and it seeps into his voice as he calls his name. “You’re doing so well. I’m sure everyone is grateful to have a boss who looks after them as well as you do. But you need rest too. You’re only human.”

“I guess I am,” Jinhyuk sighs with resignation and continues to hold onto Wooseok.

“When was the last time you ate?” Wooseok asks, pulling away to look at Jinhyuk’s sunken cheeks and pale face, as if the older wasn’t skinny enough as it was already.

“Around… two? My secretary bought me some kimbap into the office around then I think.”

Wooseok glances at his watch. It’s nearly nine. 

“What we’re going to do,” Wooseok instructs as he continues to pet Jinhyuk’s hair gingerly, fixing the flyaways of Jinhyuk’s bangs into place. “Is that I’m going to order food from the closest Chinese restaurant and you’re going to pack your paperwork away neatly so you can have a look at them tomorrow.”

“Funny how you’re the one bossing me around while we’re in _my_ office,” Jinhyuk points out mirthfully but succumbs to Wooseok’s wishes. “Okay, let’s do that.”

“What are you thinking about?” Wooseok asks.

Jinhyuk’s desk is now clear of paperwork and is instead filled with a spread of jjajangmyun and tangsooyuk. The older had tore into the food ravenously as soon as he smelled the noodles. Wooseok predicts that the businessman would have passed out in his office from starvation had he not texted. Jinhyuk had been nibbling thoughtfully on a piece of danmuji for a while now, instead of shoving the whole thing into his mouth like how he normally eats his food.

“I’m thinking about the first time we slept together,” Jinhyuk says which makes Wooseok leer suggestively until the older continues. “You said I should stop being so selfless. It’s a recurring thing people tell me.”

“It’s because it’s true,” Wooseok points out, gesturing to the office as explanation in itself.

“But they don’t know that seeing you is the most selfish thing I’ve ever done,” Jinhyuk denies solemnly.

“Then that only proves to me that you’re not very selfish at all.”

Jinhyuk looks like he wants to argue back but ultimately shakes his head, no fight left in him.

Wooseok makes sure Jinhyuk finishes his serving of his food and they spend the rest of dinner in thoughtful silence.


	9. Don't need candles or cake, Just need your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very self indulgent but I think it was needed  
btw my fave part is Jinhyuk's wet nose

Hey what’s your go-to Karaoke song?  
Gosh it’s been so long since I’ve last been  
But probably JYP’s ‘Still alive’?  
Why?  
You…. Have questionable music taste…. 😷  
My friends took me to Noraebang for my birthday and we need more songs So are you gonna put my song in? ⊂((・▽・))⊃   
I guess… I’ll dedicate it to you  
Yay!   
Happy Birthday Wooshin (*⌒∇⌒*)  
  


“Who’re ya texting?” Byungchan asks as he flops himself next to Wooseok on the pleather couch of the karaoke booth. Seungyeon and Hangyul are currently screaming into their mics along to So Chan Whee’s tears while Yohan is recording him on his Instastory. In short, it’s chaotic. They’ve all had a few drinks at the apartment before heading out to dinner, where they all proceeded to have a couple of beers alongside dakbal and jumeokbap, and the noraebang bar they were at also served fruity cocktails. It was too easy to get shitfaced, their drunkenness aided by the mask of the sweetness of the mixers and it didn’t take long before Seungyeon was giving Hangyul a lap dance to the bootleg karaoke beat of ‘Bad guy’. Except Wooseok doubts Seungyeon really needed to be drunk to have incentive to give Hangyul a lap dance, not with how long they were skirting around each other. And _especially_ not with how long Seungyeon was playing hard to get. It seems like the dams have been broken after he finally agreed to Hangyul’s date and all of Seungyeon’s thirst has been unleashed.

“Um,” Wooseok’s eyes dart around the room. It’s not like he could lie because pretty much all of his closest friends were in the room with them, save for Seungsik and Seungwoo who left earlier after dinner. So his only option left is reply honestly. “My sugar daddy.”

“Oh,” Byungchan frowns a little. “Did he want something?”

“Nah,” Wooseok tries to play it off casually. “I was just asking him for Karaoke song recommendation.”

“You sound pretty close then?” Byungchan points out innocently.

“I guess you could say that,” Wooseok replies. And it’s true. After months of meeting up and texting frequently, it’s undeniable that they’ve built up some familiarity, despite Jinhyuk not knowing Wooseok’s real name. Wooseok is willing to go as far as call it friendship.

“You should have invited him out with us!” Byungchan grabs onto Wooseok’s bicep and shakes it enthusiastically. The slight flush on the younger’s cheeks an indication that he’s probably not in the right mind.

“I don’t think that’s normal protocol with one’s sugar daddy…” Wooseok doubts.

“Well,” Byungchan begins, not losing his excitement. “Do you know anyone else with a sugar daddy?”

“No?”

“Then how do you know if it’s normal or not!?”

Well, Wooseok guesses Byungchan has a point. The most he’s heard about sugaring relationships is from 50 Shades of Grey (don’t say a word, Seungyeon had dragged him to CGV unwillingly when the movie was first released). Maybe being on friendly terms with one’s sugar daddy was more common than Wooseok expects? It had just been too easy for Jinhyuk to tear down the walls that Wooseok had put up when they first gone into this. 

Wooseok doesn’t have a chance to reply before Byungchan is bouncing off to the corner that Junho has crammed himself into and is dragging him up for a song. By the end of the night, Wooseok does end up keying in the numbers for Jinhyuk’s song and the room is filled with laughter as Wooseok completely slays the rap parts. Even without Jinhyuk’s presence, the other was able to light up the room in a way.

Would you like to go out with me this Tuesday? (*⌒▽⌒*)θ～♪  
Sure  
Yay!  
I’ll pick you up  
Dress casual ^^   
Oh? What are we doing?  
It’s a secret~  
  


In all the time in which they’ve been meeting up, Wooseok doesn’t think he’s ever seen Jinhyuk look as breathtaking as he looks tonight. Jinhyuk has been done up in gorgeous three piece designer suits for when he’s taken Wooseok out to dinner. And other times, he looks adorably domestic in his pyjamas when Wooseok comes over to his apartment for night visits. But this is the first time that Wooseok honestly feels stunned by how Jinhyuk is dressed. Summer has long gone and has made way for breezy autumn nights shifting into winter. Jinhyuk looks absolutely dashing in his beige coat, layered over his sweater over a white dress shirt, the length of coat only accentuating his height. He looks warm. He looks like he’s here to take Wooseok out on a date. Which, Wooseok supposes he is.

What Wooseok really wants to say is that Jinhyuk looks like his boyfriend but he would rather not delve too deep into that thought.

“Good evening,” Wooseok chooses to say as greeting as he approaches the car. 

Jinhyuk looks humoured at his choice of salutation and replies back with a quirk of his eyebrow and a simple, “Good evening to you too.”

It’s then that Wooseok notices what Jinhyuk is carrying. Sitting in the crook of Jinhyuk’s elbow as he leans against his car is a box, tied up lavishly with a big red ribbon. 

“This is for you,” Jinhyuk offers Wooseok the gift with a warm smile. ”Happy late birthday Wooshin.”

“Oh,” Wooseok accepts the gift, observing its size and how light it is. He wonders what’s inside. “Thank you.”

“You can’t open it yet,” Jinhyuk smiles slyly as he opens the door for Wooseok.

“How mean,” Wooseok grumbles but climbs inside the car regardless. “What’s the point of giving it to me now if I’m now allowed to open it yet.”

Jinhyuk lets out mirthful smile at Wooseok’s pout and reassures him, “You can open it when we get back to my place later.”

“Mini golf?” Wooseok gasps as they pull up to the building with the brightly lit up sign and the words ‘Hole-y Moley!’.

“Yeah, I think this would make a fun birthday date compared to a boring dinner,” Jinhyuk grins as he parks the car. “But, I think it’s just regular golf to you.”

“Ha ha another joke about my height,” Wooseok rolls his eyes. “Let’s see if you’re still laughing when I beat you.”

Wooseok finds out Jinhyuk is very competitive. Wooseok watches on as Jinhyuk lines up his club with his ball, closing one eye as he aims and the golf ball goes flying across the green as Jinhyuk underestimates his strength. The mini golf place also catered to adults so there was a bar as they entered. Wooseok is confident in his own alcohol tolerance but he also felt safe and comfortable around Jinhyuk by now that he orders himself a beer. He uses the alcohol as an excuse when he ends up racking up more strokes than Jinhyuk, who only looks over him fondly as Wooseok tries and tries again to swing the ball into the hole but misses time and time again until he maxes out the allowed number of strokes. 

“That wasn’t fun at all,” Wooseok pouts as he crosses his arms when they get back into the car. 

“You’re only saying that because you lost~” Jinhyuk sing songs and laughs at the glare that Wooseok shoots him. 

“Ah, I guess you’re right. It was hilarious watching you break your back trying to swing with that tiny golf club.”

“I’m glad you admit that you lost,” Jinhyuk digs at him once more, parading his win over Wooseok’s head.

“Say I lost one more time and I’ll make you _lose_ a limb.” Wooseok threatens but Jinhyuk is anything but as he pats Wooseok’s hair. Jinhyuk does stop rubbing his win in Wooseok’s face though so Wooseok will take it. 

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. No need to get violent,” Jinhyuk laughs. “But you did have fun, right?”

“Yes,” Wooseok replies truthfully. “I don’t think I would have gone to a place like this by myself. Thank you for taking me.”

“I’m glad,” Jinhyuk smiles before driving them to their next location.

Dinner was at a casual affair. Jinhyuk took him out for some hwe and had even surprised him when the waiter brought out a small strawberry cake with “Happy (late) Birthday” written in chocolate on the plate when they finished with their main meal.

“You didn’t have to do all this,” Wooseok says while digging into the cake with a blush blooming on his cheeks. Jinhyuk had unashamedly sang him ‘happy birthday’ and all of the other restaurant goers had joined in as well. Wooseok usually fairs well under attention but he never enjoyed being sung ‘happy birthday’ for an odd reason.

“You said you were expecting something for your birthday when we first started texting,” Jinhyuk says as he watches Wooseok eat with a doting smile, leaning on the palm of his hand as he rests his elbow against the table. “And besides, I wanted to.”

“Thank you,” is all Wooseok manages to bring himself to say, shying under Jinhyuk’s warm voice and watchful gaze. 

“Is it good?” Jinhyuk asks after watching Wooseok eat in silence.

“Mm,” Wooseok hums.

“You’re not going to feed me some?” Jinhyuk pouts.

“Mean sugar daddies don’t get cake,” Wooseok huffs and continues to spoon more cake into his mouth. 

“Not even if pout?” Jinhyuk whines and continues to purse his lips in an overexaggerated pout, rolling his eyes up into his skull.

“Ugh, here,” Wooseok wretches and shoves his spoon between Jinhyuk’s lips, smearing cream all over his mouth and causing the older to choke on the cake.

“And you say _I’m_ the mean one!” Jinhyuk coughs, wiping his mouth on a napkin as he chews on the cake with an equally overexaggerated hurt look on his face. Wooseok only feels more victorious by Jinhyuk’s look but somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks about how cute Jinhyuk looks with his youthful face and downturned lips. 

“You literally asked for some cake, I just gave you some,” Wooseok shrugs and continues to finish the sweet off. 

“You can open your present now,” Jinhyuk reminds as they enter Jinhyuk’s apartment, seemingly eager for Wooseok to unveil his gift.

They settle themselves on the couch and Wooseok rests his present on his lap, taking care to undo the ribbon and meticulously peeling back the sticky tape holding the gift wrap in place.

“Watching you unwrap this present is truly exhilarating,” Jinhyuk comments impatiently but Wooseok ignores him.

To vex Jinhyuk further, Wooseok makes a show of forgoing opening the box, choosing to set it aside and begins folding the wrapping paper neatly instead. When Wooseok glances up, he’s met with Jinhyuk’s deadpan face and he can’t hold back his guffaw. Finally, upon retrieving the box and popping off the lid, Wooseok gasps softly at what is revealed inside. Sitting atop a mountain of tissue paper is a lingerie set, complete with a pair of pastel pink lace panties and garter belt with straps connecting to sheer stockings in the same shade of rose. 

Wooseok fingers the material of the lace and it is velvety soft under his touch. 

“Isn’t this more like a present for you than it is for me?” Wooseok laughs, shooting Jinhyuk a smirk as he lifts the panties up to inspect it in the light. He can tell how expensive the piece is, if not by the extravagant gift wrapping then from the craftsmanship of the material itself. 

“I’d like to think it’s a mutually beneficial gift,” Jinhyuk grins before his face falls a little. “You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want to. I just figured you might like it since you’ve come to me with panties a couple of times. I hope you enjoyed wearing them just as much as I enjoyed seeing you in them but if you don’t then that’s okay too.”

“No, I like it. It’s gorgeous,” Wooseok reassures with a gentle smile. “Thank you.”

“I’m glad,” Jinhyuk finds himself saying for the second time that night but he doesn’t sound any less genuine as the first time. 

“Shall I try it on?” Wooseok smiles, figuring out where Jinhyuk had hoped tonight would lead to.

“If you’d like,” Jinhyuk gulps, noting the predatory glint in Wooseok’s eyes.

“Oh I’m sure you would,” Wooseok chuckles before carrying the box with him into Jinhyuk’s room. “Be right back.”

The set fit him better than expected. Wooseok had never worn a garter belt before, despite him perusing through lingerie online before, and he doesn’t have much of a waist since his build is generally toned but petite overall. But as he stares at himself in the mirror, even he admits that he looks stunning in the pieces Jinhyuk had picked out for him. The rose of the lingerie complimented his milky skin beautifully and the garter belt gave him the illusion of a tinier waist. He wonders if this is what Jinhyuk had envisioned when he picked this out for Wooseok. As Wooseok slips on the hosiery, the pantyhose slides over his skin like silk hugging his calves and the only word that comes to mind as he twists and turns in front of the mirror, checking himself out, is _‘slinky’_.

Jinhyuk only confirms how he feels. He can literally hear Jinhyuk stop breathing as Wooseok makes his way back to the living area where Jinhyuk was waiting for him. He had left his chest bare, since Jinhyuk had not bought him an accompanying top piece and he can feel his nipples perk up, the heating yet to have filled up the cold air of the open floor plan of Jinhyuk’s apartment.

“You’re so beautiful,” Jinhyuk says, awe lacing his words and Wooseok feels empowered by them. “Can you give me a spin?”

Wooseok does as told, obediently spinning on his toes in a small swirl on the spot and he doesn’t bother to hold back the smile when he hears Jinhyuk presumably choke on his own spit as his behind is revealed. The cut of the panty Jinhyuk chose was a thong cut, with a lace trim that peeked out between the cleft of his pert ass. By the time he turns back around, Jinhyuk looks like a starving man, despite having just come back from dinner. 

“I think you’re drooling,” Wooseok teases as he approaches Jinhyuk on the sofa and cups his chin, tilting Jinhyuk’s face upwards and wiping the corner of Jinhyuk’s lips with his thumb to check if there was really any drool leaking out.

“How could I not?” Jinhyuk stares up at him in wonder, as though he would have Wooseok believe was the most beautiful sight he’s seen in all his years. “You’re absolutely breathtaking.”

“Oh how you flatter me,” Wooseok smiles warmly, but he really does feel beautiful in the piece. “Shall we go to bed?”

It seems like tonight is a series of firsts for them. Wooseok takes his time to undress Jinhyuk, for all the other times they’ve appeared to mostly undress themselves in desperation. It feels intimate, having Jinhyuk watch him undo the buttons of his shirt with his slender fingers, slowly, not unlike when he was unwrapping his gift earlier. When Jinhyuk is completely bare, the older lays him down on the bed, gently, cradling his head between his palms as he places a tender kiss on his lips. Everything happens in slow motion and neither of them are in much haste to rush it, Wooseok allowing Jinhyuk free reign to his body. But Jinhyuk never abuses his power. His kisses that trail lower, past his nipples and to his belly button are so chaste and delicate that Wooseok feels like a treasure. 

“Remember how I said one day, I’d eat you out?” Jinhyuk asks between nibbles at Wooseok’s soft stomach. 

“Is that part of your birthday present to me?” Wooseok replies, closing his eyes and feeling arousal sinking at the pit of his stomach just thinking about Jinhyuk’s tongue on him.

“Sure, it can be,” Jinhyuk chuckles lowly and fingers at the hem of Wooseok’s panties. “Turn around for me?”

Wooseok ends up on his hands and knees, panties abandoned somewhere on the floor but the garter and stockings remain to Jinhyuk’s request. He feels exposed, with his hole bared for Jinhyuk to see but he finds that he doesn’t mind. He can sense Jinhyuk behind him and he jolts slightly when Jinhyuk’s palms come to rest on his cheeks, spreading them so his pucker is ready for Jinhyuk. The older begins by peppering kisses on either cheek, closing in until his lips skirt around his rim teasingly and leaves Wooseok impatient, waddling on his knees as he braces himself for when Jinhyuk finally reaches the center. With a final kiss directly on his pucker, Wooseok releases a gentle, relieved sigh before it turns into a gasp as Jinhyuk leaves a wet stripe starting from his balls to his rim. 

Although it had been a while before Jinhyuk, Wooseok was not unused to receiving blow jobs, more often than not in the bathroom of a club. It was quick and easy and mostly impersonal. But getting eaten out was a seldom happened for Wooseok and he had forgotten how good it actually felt. Jinhyuk’s tongue is simultaneously too much and not enough, his kitten licks skirting around his rim fleeting before the breadth of his tongue licks directly at his core. Wooseok can’t hold back his sounds, biting his lips to try and silence himself but the wet smack of Jinhyuk’s lips that fills up the room with obscene sounds anyway. 

Wooseok ends up losing balance, too lost in the pleasure, and ends up muffling his moans into the pillow as his shoulders meet the mattress. His new position only ends up elevating his ass even more though, allowing Jinhyuk to lick deeper inside him and his sounds only increase in volume.

It is satisfyingly easy for Jinhyuk to slide in two fingers along his tongue, Wooseok having been already loose and relaxed after Jinhyuk’s ministrations and the younger welcomes the intrusion with a wanton moan, throwing his hips back to impale himself on the digits and bury Jinhyuk’s face further into his ass. 

“That’s enough,” Wooseok says but his voice sounds strained, drunk with pleasure, but he imagines that if he didn’t put a stop to this Jinhyuk would have gladly continued eating him out until he came. “Fuck me, Jinhyuk-ah. Please.”

Wooseok twists back around onto his back in time to catch Jinhyuk about to tear open a condom, his nose and chin shiny from his own spit.

“Wait,” Wooseok says, pushing himself off the bed with a hand to grab onto Jinhyuk’s wrist. “You haven’t had sex with anyone else but me, right?”

It’s a bold question to ask but he knows Jinhyuk will be honest with him, and he has a feeling he already knows the answer to it anyway.

“Yes,” Jinhyuk replies without any hesitation but with a hint of confusion. “Why?”

“I don’t want you to use a condom,” Wooseok replies and he watches as Jinhyuk’s eyes widen. “I want you to come in me.”

“Wooshin-ah..” Jinhyuk looks at him directly in the eyes for reassurance but Wooseok can detect the hunger in them. “You’re completely sure?”

“Yes,” Wooseok answers. “I trust you.”

And that’s all that’s needed for Jinhyuk to slick up his cock, sans latex, and push himself into Wooseok. It’s probably just Wooseok’s imagination, but it feels better without the condom, having Jinhyuk skin on skin, so Wooseok can only fathom how much better it must feel for Jinhyuk. He can see it in Jinhyuk’s face, the sweat beading down the side of the older’s forehead and the strain of the fine lines is telling of how much stimulation Jinhyuk is under.

“Wooshin-ah,” Jinhyuk chokes out, letting his name hang without finishing his sentence. 

He doesn’t know what compels him to do it, but Wooseok reaches out for Jinhyuk’s hand and interlocks their fingers when Jinhyuk bottoms out. He uses his other hand to pull Jinhyuk down by the neck, leading his face so they can meet lips. 

“You feel so good, Jinhyuk-ah.” Wooseok breathes against Jinhyuk’s mouth.

“You feel even better,” Jinhyuk replies and reconnects their lips.

When they part, Wooseok’s mind is clear enough to chuckle, “It’s not a competition” which also stirs a smile from Jinhyuk.

Jinhyuk’s hips begin to piston, building up speed until his hips are slamming into Wooseok’s pelvis, fingers clenching harder onto Wooseok’s as he gets closer and closer to orgasm. Wooseok would be distracted by the pain by his hand but Jinhyuk feels so good he’s blind to all other feeling. All he knows in this moment is Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk, Jinhyuk as he holds on for dear life. 

“I’m close,” Jinhyuk warns and Wooseok nods in agreement, the sensation overwhelming. 

They both come with a loud groan as Jinhyuk empties himself in Wooseok, hips stuttering to milk his orgasm, spurred on by the pulsing of Wooseok’s walls as the younger also reaches ecstasy.

They’re both sweaty and dirtied by Wooseok’s come but they have yet to part, keeping each other as close as they remain interlocked by their fingers as well as by the torso as they just revel in the moment. When they’ve both caught their breath, Jinhyuk pushes himself back to look at Wooseok, pushing a lock of his matted hard and sweeping it behind his ear as he stares into him with adoration.

“Thank you for trusting me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for their patience!  
I had been focusing on my exams for the past couple of weeks and by the time I finished them, I had lost motivation and momentum to write a new chapter. To be honest I forced myself to write this to try and get myself into writing so I don't know how long it will be until the next update. But hopefully it won't be long. If you follow my twitter then you know I have a lot planned for the rest of this fic and I really hope everyone stays along with me as I strive to finish it.  
To everyone who left encouraging comments, I really appreciate it and I love reading them <3


	10. How far out does the indigo go?

Needless to be said, Wooseok is far from a martyr. Not when he’s out in the night slipping diamond encrusted wrist watches from old men and not when he’s enclosed in the privacy of a love hotel with an overeager boy on his knees, lips wrapped around his cock. Wooseok is a little selfish. And that reason is perhaps why Wooseok had chosen to go down the ‘steal valuable belongings from the 1%’ path rather than the sugar baby path. And his selfishness often translates itself into the bedroom. Or a toilet cubicle of some dingy night club. Wherever.

So, to be frank, Wooseok was incredibly lucky that Jinhyuk had somewhat of a service kink, whether the older was aware of it or not. But in the same way watercolour paints bleed into paper, diffusing colour in a slow crawl, Jinhyuk bleeds into his life and colours his world. And conceivably, Jinhyuk vice versa. Wooseok can see the nuances in how Jinhyuk has changed since meeting him. There was nothing wrong with Jinhyuk before, but Wooseok can see how he’s not as subservient as he was, which is an ironic quality for a vice president to have. Wooseok is more than happy to take credit for the loosened knots in Jinhyuk’s shoulders, the way his eyes look more vibrant when he smiles. As much as wants to attribute it to sex, it’s undeniable that there’s more to it than _just_ sex by the frequency of how often they actually have it. Irrefutably, they do have sex very often. Very good sex, Seungyeon points out as he catches Wooseok unconsciously skipping to the kitchen one time. But more often than not, the sex is always precursed by a date; at a Thai restaurant in the sky overlooking the busy streets of Gangnam or at a botanical garden where Jinhyuk will claim that he can’t distinguish between Wooseok and a rose.

And for the times that Jinhyuk doesn’t take him out for a date, then they spend time in each other’s company, completing a jigsaw puzzle while sipping on wine imported from France before they gravitate towards the bed at the end of the night. Although it’s not always the bed. Occasionally, Jinhyuk’s hands will migrate to Wooseok’s thigh while they watch a movie and Wooseok ends up riding Jinhyuk as the older throws his head back against the sofa in ecstasy. Another time, Wooseok is perched on the breakfast bar as Jinhyuk spreads his thighs and worships him with his tongue like Wooseok is the finest meal that could ever be served in his kitchen. Wooseok aims to work his way through the apartment where he can be pressed against the cool glass window in the bedroom with Jinhyuk thrusting into him from behind.

Similarly to how Jinhyuk has become less afraid to tend to his own pleasure, Wooseok finds himself finding more satisfaction in just being able to coerce blissful moans from the businessman that has little to do with Wooseok’s own release. With Wooseok’s other partners, he mostly found himself reciprocating because it was the polite thing to do but he found little gratification in it. Every choked off sigh, every grunt and laboured breath that Wooseok manages to coax out of Jinhyuk sends a rush through Wooseok’s spine and gives him a high he’s never experienced before with anyone else. 

Wooseok has not only become more familiar with Jinhyuk’s body, but also with his apartment. 

“Ooooh,” Jinhyuk whistles when Wooseok comes over one night, basket of luxury toiletries in hand. “Are those for me?”

“Of course they’re not,” Wooseok huffs, brushing past Jinhyuk as soon as he has his house slippers on. “_You’re_ the sugar daddy. _You_ buy _me_ gifts. This is for me. I’m going to use your bathtub.”

“Well… mi casa es tu casa, I guess..” Jinhyuk grumbles as he locks the door behind him.

“Am I allowed join?” Jinhyuk asks, leaning against the bathroom door frame as he looks down at Wooseok squatted by the edge of the bathtub, watching it fill up with water.

“You are if you can get me a white wine and maybe some strawberries dipped in chocolate,” Wooseok bargains with a smug grin on his face.

“The wine I can definitely do,” Jinhyuk says as he nibbles on his bottom lip is faux worry. “Not sure about the chocolate dipped strawberries though.”

“I guess I’ll be nice and let you in,” Wooseok sighs dramatically, squirting in an extensive amount of lavender oil into the tub.

After a little bit of waiting around for the water to fill, a bottle of aforementioned white wine and undressing later found Wooseok reclined delicately against Jinhyuk’s chest as they’re submerged in warm water, milky from the bath salts Wooseok had added. 

“Your skin is so soft,” Jinhyuk comments, caressing Wooseok’s arm with his knuckles. “Do you do this often?’

Truth be told, Wooseok’s apartment had a bathtub as well and he would say it was equally as nice as Jinhyuk’s. Except the thing that differed between their bathtubs was that Jinhyuk didn’t have annoying roommates that would burst in while Wooseok was trying to soak in his rose petals.

“No,” Wooseok replies. “My roommates are too loud and annoying for me to be able to actually be able to relax in a bath. I do go to a spa every month with one of my friends though.”

It takes a moment for Jinhyuk to reply, the silence filled up by the echo of water dripping as Wooseok wades through it with his hands.

“I didn’t know you had roommates,” Jinhyuk says and Wooseok can’t read the mood of the situation by Jinhyuk’s face or his voice, which mostly just sounded a little surprised. Wooseok realises that as much time as they have spent together, there’s not much that Jinhyuk knows about Wooseok’s personal life outside of the little reality that they’ve built together. But Wooseok feels like he knows so much about Jinhyuk’s. He knows he shouldn’t feel guilty, isn’t obliged to disclose information on his private life to the other, but he does because of how much Jinhyuk has bared for him to see.

“Mmm. I have two of them,” Wooseok nods, grasping onto Jinhyuk’s hand to study the lines on the inside of the other’s palm. “I say they’re annoying but I’ve known them for a long time. We’ve been through a lot together and I know they’ll always have my back.”

“I’m glad,” Jinhyuk replies, pulling his hand away from Wooseok to link fingers instead, and this time, Wooseok can hear the content in his voice. 

“Holy shit,” Hangyul gapes at him as he walks through the entrance of the pawn shop. “Who are you?!”

“Shut the fuck up, it hasn’t been _that_ long since I’ve seen you.” Wooseok scowls and punches Hangyul’s bicep none too lightly.

“Yeah, because you’ve abandoned me to go see your sugar daddy instead,” Hangyu fake cries even as he unfastens Wooseok’s velvet pouch and digs through the contents.

“Don’t pretend like you’d rather see me than Seungyeon,” Wooseok rolls his eyes as he rests his face in his palm. It _had_ been a rather long time since Wooseok had visited Hangyul to deal with work matters though. Since the last, Wooseok had forced Seungyeon to go in his stead to try and put an end to their fumbling. Wooseok was only here today because Seungyeon had a meeting with his coworkers. “By the way, I think you owe me a ‘thanks Wooseok hyung, you’re the best Wooseok hyung, I never would have gotten Seungyeon on my own if it weren’t for your help, Wooseok hyung’.”

“Well, I don’t wanna lie..” Hangyul says before trailing off into silence and it only takes another well aimed punch from Wooseok before he surrenders. “Okay okay! Thanks Wooseok hyung!”

“Tch,” Wooseok sneers, kissing his teeth sassily. “You’re welcome, brat.”

“By the way, I wasn’t even kidding when I asked who you were,” Hangyul says, tearing his eyes away from the ruby studded cufflinks he’s currently holding to the light to take another look at Wooseok’s face. “You look different, hyung.” 

“Huh? It’s been a while since I’ve changed my hair though,” Wooseok says, puzzled, tousling his hair. “It’s probably time about time though.” 

“It’s not that,” Hangyul says, refocusing on an antique brooch that he stole from a particularly older man. Wooseok probably could have been his _grandson_. He shudders at the memory of having old, wrinkly fingers brushing against his cheek and feels dirtied. Thoughts of Jinhyuk suddenly run through his mind. He’s never felt that way with Jinhyuk’s touch despite having done much nastier things with him. “You kind of look like you’re glowing. You look good.”

“I just think you’re starting to realise my dazzling beauty,” Wooseok flutters his eyelashes at Hangul and pretends to throw his hair off his shoulder. “They do say that love makes the world look more beautiful.”

Hangyul steps back and shields his eyes jokingly, as if he were being blinded by the sun but that only earns him another punch from Wooseok. 

There’s never a time where Wooseok will walk into ‘In the Air’ and won’t be greeted by Seungsik’s sunny smile.

“Wooseok-ah!” Seungsik sings when he spots him behind the counter. “Are you here waiting for your friend again?”

“No,” Wooseok smiles warmly back, taking a seat on a bar stool adjacent to the espresso machine. “I’m just here to visit you and Seungwoo hyung.”

“Yay!” Seungsik cheers and it’s possible not to grin at Seungsik’s chirpiness. “I’ll get you your coffee then! On the house!”

“Yah, Seungsik-ah, if you keep giving things away for free how are we supposed to make money?” Seungwoo nags as he pokes his head from the chef’s window before he matches Wooseok’s eyes knowingly. “Wooseokie has a lot of money, he can pay for his own coffee.”

“Hi Seungwoo hyung,” Wooseok greets warmly, ignoring the older’s teasing and directs at Seungsik with a saccharine voice, “Can I get a muffin as well?”

“If you pay for it,” Seungwoo waves his spatula at him sternly the same time as Seungsik chimes, “Of course! Blueberry or poppyseed?”

“Blueberry, please,” Wooseok replies and it doesn’t take long for Seungsik to slide a long black over to him and for Seungwoo to come out and deliver him his blueberry muffin, warmed up lightly. Just as he likes it. 

“You’re really just here to visit us?” Seungwoo asks as he throws his kitchen towel over his shoulder and hooks his head over Seungsik’s, resting his chin on his husband. Usually, if it were anyone else, Wooseok would gag at the display at affection but there was just something so wholesome and just plain nice looking at Seungsik and Seungwoo cuddle.

They were the textbook example of a fairytale couple, both parties so compassionate and gentle he doubts that they’ve ever been upset at each other for much longer than a few hours. 

“You make me sound like a bad friend,” Wooseok scowls even though he knows there’s some truth to the scepticism. Their business had been open for a little under two years now and Wooseok could probably count the number of times he’s visited them on both hands. Although the couple never really minded how often they saw him at their workplace, they saw him often enough and shared many other memories outside of it. Since graduating with his Bachelor's, Wooseok was a little bit of a homebody and rarely left the comfort of his apartment asides to be a minx in the night. It wouldn’t be that unreasonable to believe that Wooseok was allergic to sunlight. But he found himself with a lot of free time recently. Junho had been giving him fewer “assignments”, hadn't been notifying him of as many events as often, but the three of them had all come to the agreement that Wooseok going out even once a month would be sufficient for them all. In any case, Junho was very preoccupied with university and from what Seungyeon had been telling them over dinner, he was getting some traction with the higher ups at the music agency so he had very little energy left to modify their roofies once he was home. They were all very busy.

“What he means is that he’s happy to see you,” Seungsik grins and gives a small love pat at Seungwoo’s cheek. “You look good!”

“Ah thank you, hyung,” Wooseok flushes, and bows his face slightly at the compliment. He was not unused to getting praised for his looks, Jinhyuk made sure of that, but it made him a little burdened to be told so by his friends, especially since it was the second time this week since Hangyul. 

“Work’s going well?” Seungwoo asks, raising an eyebrow at Wooseok which was undetected by Seungsik.

“It’s a little slow, but I picked up another job on the side and that’s going really well,” Wooseok replies cryptically but with enough detail for Seungwoo to understand. “I’m… happy.”

It’s a little surprising for Wooseok to hear himself admit it but he realises that it’s the truth. Maybe it’s because of the amber glow of afternoon sun that casts the coffee shop in an almost magical ardor, and the two people that are looking at him with nothing but fondness, that makes Wooseok more willing to say it but It’s cathartic. He’s glad that he visited Seungwoo and Seungsik.

“That’s good,” Seungwoo says. “I’m happy for you.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

Tonight is another indoor date. The deal that Jinhyuk had been working on the first time Wooseok went into his office had went through successfully, and although that was fantastic news, it only meant that Jinhyuk had more work to do. In addition to making visits to Jinhyuk’s apartment, Wooseok also occasionally dropped in by Jinhyuk’s office during after hours. Asides from that first time, Wooseok mostly just kept Jinhyuk company and kept him from going insane, making sure he had dinner and took breaks every so often. Wooseok could imagine how easy it was to lose yourself and the concept of time when you were trapped in an office, no matter how luxurious and spacious it was. It was all the same when the glass walls only reflected the darkness of city Seoul. So although Jinhyuk wasn’t as stressed anymore, he still had a lot on his plate. 

Wooseok had convinced Jinhyuk to bring his work home, rather than be crouched over his desk. “You’re going to turn in the hunchback of Notre Dame before you’re thirty!” Wooseok had threatened but Jinhyuk had only replied with “Oh, I love that movie!”

After some evaluating, which mostly consisted of Wooseok looking over Jinhyuk’s head from his seat on the couch as he massaged his Jinhyuk’s shoulders who was seated on the floor in front of the coffee table, Wooseok had come to realise that Jinhyuk was simply overworking himself by planning and organising meetings that weren’t happening until 2 weeks later.

“Jinhyuk-ah, Is the only way I’ll get you to pay attention to me is if I’m in some frilly underwear?” Despite the older facing away from him, Wooseok makes sure that the other can detect the frown in his voice. “I can’t believe that a stack of papers that aren’t due until like, next millenia, is more attractive than me right now.”

“Can you blame me? Look at how sexy these spreadsheets are,” Jinhyuk jokes.

“Jinhyuk!” Wooseok digs his thumbs into the crook of Jinhyuk’s neck painfully and it makes the other yelp. “Put that shit down and come make out with me! Why are you running yourself into the ground like this.”

“I just wanna get as much done as possible now so I can have more time doing what I want later,” Jinhyuk reasons but Wooseok can hear how low his voice is, the same way he sounds when he’s just woken up and still hasn’t fully shaken the sleepiness away. 

“That’s very smart,” Wooseok praises before continuing, “Except by ‘later’ you’re going to be nothing but a sack of bones, too tired to do all those things you want so it’s actually not very smart at all. I’m sure whatever you’re doing can wait until you’re back in the office. I’m sure you have an amazing team at work that will be able to help you with everything. You don’t have to do everything yourself. So why don’t you put down that pen and paper.”

Wooseok leans over closer to the table, trying to pry the pen and papers out of Jinhyuk’s hands which stubbornly tighten their grip. It becomes a game of tug of war then, the pen becoming their trophy of victory. Wooseok can see the whites of Jinhyuk’s knuckles from how hard his grip is as they struggle for the pen, both adults grunting softly. What Jinhyuk is working on at the moment clearly isn’t that important by how crinkly he’s let it become as they wrestle for it. Although Wooseok is no weakling, he also believes in working smart, not hard (another motive to why he decided to move into his line of ‘work’), which is why he decides to sneak a peck onto Jinhyuk’s cheek in the midsts of their scuffle, prompting Jinhyuk to twist his head in shock. It’s then that Wooseok shoots Jinhyuk his hidden attack, his signature doe eyes that pull Jinhyuk deeper and deeper into Wooseok’s trap.

“For me?” Wooseok whispers sweetly, and that’s the final blow for Jinhyuk to lose all tension, the pen clattering onto the glass of the table.

“This is how you have everyone wrapped around your finger, isn’t it?” Jinhyuk says it so softly, so affectionately with what sounds like wonder as he stares at Wooseok, that Wooseok can’t find it to be offended, not in the least. “With those eyes of yours.” 

Wooseok’s breath is taken away when Jinhyuk twists around, finally abandoning his work as he tackles Wooseok onto the sofa and pulls Wooseok into a lip lock. Wooseok’s senses are overcome with Jinhyuk, it’s all he can smell, all he can feel and all he can taste. Underneath the smugness of being able to get his way, Wooseok feels a relief knowing that he’s helped rescue Jinhyuk from the dark tunnel of his work. Wooseok smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Jinhyuk’s shoulders to pull him closer and playfully coaxes Jinhyuk’s tongue out with little curls of his tongue at the seam of Jinhyuk’s lips. 

For a moment, nothing else matters. Nothing else exists outside of the walls of Jinhyuk’s apartment, Wooseok and Jinhyuk’s lips meet his again and again as they spend their time wrapped up in their little capsule. Wooseok isn’t thinking about how much money he’s got in the bank and how many months of rent that it’ll be able to pay. The little niggle that’s constantly at the back of his mind, reminding him to find “a real job” soon floats further and further to the back of his conscious the more he lets himself sink into Jinhyuk. Their kiss is easy, calm. Wooseok takes and Jinhyuk gives. And when they break apart breathlessly, Wooseok chases and Jinhyuk meets him in the middle. They’ve been doing this for long enough that the way they kiss works in harmony and it feels so good. Wooseok never could have imagined that a kiss could be relaxing but that’s exactly what Jinhyuk feels like. 

It’s hard to tell how much time they’ve spent in lip lock when the sun bids it goodbye much earlier during winter. For all they know, it could have been hours and neither of them would be the wiser and they’re in no haste to part. The ring of Jinhyuk’s phone cuts through the air and breaks through the little paradise they’ve made for themselves. Wooseok is quick to turn Jinhyuk’s cheek to make the older refocus on him, muttering, “Ignore it, Jinhyuk,” against his lips.

But regretfully, Jinhyuk tears himself away from Wooseok and it leaves Wooseok feeling bitter and petty. Wooseok had already spent so much energy trying to steer Jinhyuk away from work and all of it had gone to waste if all it took was some stupid alarm for Jinhyuk to throw himself head in again.

The displeasure must have been apparent on Wooseok’s face because the other tries to placate him, placing a soft kiss and an endearing smile as Jinhyuk sweeps his knuckles down Wooseok’s cheek in an attempt to wipe away the frown.

“I’m sorry, it’s not work,” Jinhyuk excuses. “I set that ringtone for my mother and she’ll be very cross with me if I don’t answer.”

“Okay, go,” Wooseok pouts and crosses his arms as he lays back against the sofa petulantly like a dead fish. An angry dead fish.

Jinhyuk goes to retrieve his phone which he had set on the kitchen counter, placed near the bowl which he kept his car keys as Wooseok continues to fume quietly. He feels a little bit of reprieve as he hears a muted ‘oof’ followed by the sound of Jinhyuk knocking into the counter. Good, Wooseok thinks to himself. Jinhyuk deserves it for leaving Wooseok, cold and alone on the couch. A smug smile creeps onto Wooseok’s lips as he thinks about Jinhyuk being disoriented from their make out session to the point where he’s running into furniture.

Wooseok hears the ringing stop and Jinhyuk’s placid, “Yes, Eomma?”

Wooseok’s hearing is good. He’s good at eavesdropping which is a great skill to have when he overhears gossip in the fancy events that he crashes, privy to those who are into baby faced boys like Wooseok and make the best targets, but it’s impossible to hear what’s said on the phone to elicit a panicked, “Jinwoo’s at the hospital?!”

Wooseok doesn’t need super hearing though, just logic to put all the pieces together as they come one by one.

It takes all of Wooseok’s restraint to keep himself from jumping over Jinhyuk’s plush, leather sofa and barging into the kitchen to see Jinhyuk’s face as he coos, “It’s okay baby, Just be a good boy for Halmeoni and Appa will be there soon. Love you.”

The call doesn’t go on for very long, but in the few seconds that it took, the atmosphere of the apartment has shifted drastically. Jinhyuk’s gait is pensive as he walks back to where Wooseok lays. He doesn’t recognise the expression on his own face, tries to keep it blank but the air is different, cold. It’s odd because Jinhyuk owes him nothing, nothing except money at least, and Wooseok realises that now, that the past couple of hours, the months that they’ve shared together probably mean little to Jinhyuk. Except it had been so hard for Wooseok to have kept that in mind when he had felt Jinhyuk’s sincerity during their time together. It’s ironic because Wooseok is always the one to bring up that Jinhyuk is the sugar daddy, that he pays for Wooseok’s time, but it was as if he was only telling himself only as a guise, as if he was able to keep himself at a distance, as if Jinhyuk was nothing more to him. 

He had fooled himself thinking Jinhyuk was any different from any other rich, affluent man. Jinhyuk was probably not much different than the men Wooseok stole from.

“I…,” Jinhyuk begins but words seem to escape him. Fair enough, Wooseok thinks to himself bitterly. He just got caught. “I need to leave. My son sprained his ankle and he’s very scared right now. He needs me. I’m sorry.”

“No need to apologise,” Wooseok tries to keep his voice level and nonchalant, training his expression to match. “Go, I’m sure your son needs you.”

“Do you need me to drive you home?” Jinhyuk offers and Wooseok can’t help but let a bitter chuckle slip at the word ‘need’ before he bites his lip. He doesn’t _need_ Jinhyuk to do anything for him. No wonder Jinhyuk was a businessman, always keeping face.

“No, thank you. It’d only delay you,” That as well as the fact that Wooseok doesn’t think he would be able to stand a car ride after the bomb Jinhyuk has just dropped on him so Wooseok declines politely, he doesn’t want to appear affected but the stabbing pain in his heart says otherwise. “I can take an Uber.”

“Okay,” Jinhyuk says before he’s racing to pull his coat on. Wooseok can see the worry in his eyes now. “Again, I’m sorry.”

Wooseok can’t tell what Jinhyuk is sorry for.

“Would you mind turning the radio off?” Wooseok requests the Uber driver, who does as told and replies, “Sure, man. You got a headache?”

“Something like that,” Wooseok says, resting his head against the window in the back seat.

If this were a drama, it would be a rainy day and drops of rain would be racing down the window pane as some piano OST plays in the background. But there’s nothing melancholy about tonight. The hustle and bustle of the city is as busy as usual. Seoul stops for no one. Not even a broken heart. 

Hindsight was a bitch. The silence of the ride home from Jinhyuk’s apartment only sours his mood. No, his mind corrects him. It was probably Jinhyuk’s apartment only by ownership, the name on the contract, but it wasn’t _Jinhyuk’s apartment_. Jinhyuk didn’t live there. Jinhyuk probably had a beautiful home, could probably afford a house with a backyard with a swingset that he would return to his wife and kids with after he had finished fucking Wooseok. It explains why the apartment was so void of life; why the fridge and the counter by the bathroom was so bare. And here Wooseok thought Jinhyuk was simply bad at taking care of himself. He thought Jinhyuk needed someone to take care of him.

Wooseok had thought Jinhyuk needed him.

Wooseok doesn’t want to appear affected, but the reality is, no matter how hard he tries to school his thoughts, it hurts. He wishes he could be the cold bitch his friends have come to know him by, but the reality is that he let himself slip. Perhaps he knows what Jinhyuk is sorry for now because even he feels sorry for himself.

It all comes crashing down when Seungyeon and Junho see him come home. It doesn’t take any prompting, nothing more than a questioning call of his name, for the first tear to come streaming down as he sobs, “I’m so dumb.”

Can I see you next week?  
  


Wooseok shows both Seungyeon and Junho the text.

They had talked a lot that night. About things that made Wooseok feel uncomfortable, mainly, emotions. It’s far from what Wooseok wants to be doing on a Friday night.

“Wooseok-ah,” Seungyeon pats his back as he placates. “You’re not dumb for having feelings.”

Wooseok didn’t explain everything, didn’t need to by the knowing looks everyone had been throwing him for the past month, but he did explained what he heard of Jinhyuk’s conversation over the phone.

“Is that what I have?” Wooseok asks, as though he had caught some disease, while he sips on a bit of tea Junho had brewed him, which prompts a laugh from Seungyeon.

“I don’t know,” Junho shrugs. “It looks like it.”

“I’m not used to having feelings,” Wooseok frowns, looking into his teacup with his eyebrows knitted in the center. 

“You’re probably also upset because you didn’t catch him before,” Junho concludes unhelpfully.

And Junho would be correct. It’s salt to his already open wound on his heart. He berated himself for not being able to connect the dots earlier. He had let his guard down because of a few polite words and Jinhyuk’s stupidly charming smile. 

“He just seemed so real,” Wooseok mumbles quietly.

“But like,” Seungyeon ponders. “Do you think this changes anything?”

‘What do you mean?” Wooseok sniffs.

“I mean, you can still see him? He had a wife and kid before you started seeing him,” Seungyeon explains thoughtfully. “Like, obviously don’t if you think it’s going to hurt you too much but from the sounds of it, it kinda sounds like he’s into you too. It’s not your responsibility if he’s honest with family or not. If he sought you out first then he was a shitty guy to begin with.”

And well, what did you expect from a couple of guys that were literal thieves. Their moral ground was very rocky but they were aware that what they were doing was wrong. They were thieves, not sociopaths. Seungyeon had a point. 

“I don’t think he’s a shitty guy,” Wooseok says and he realises that genuinely believes that. Jinhyuk had abandoned Wooseok and rushed to his son’s side as soon as he heard the news. By the affectionate tone of his voice as he spoke over the phone, he didn’t sound like a horrible, absent father. “I think… I just want to see him again. With a fresh set of eyes. I just wanna see if the Jinhyuk I saw was real or if he was faking it all this time.”

“What if he was?” Junho asks.

“Then… I don’t know.” This wasn’t what Wooseok wanted to be doing on a Friday night but things have become a lot more complicated than Wooseok had anticipated. “I know it’s not my responsibility to give his family a good life but I don’t wanna be the one they can pin it on if it all goes to shit either…”

“And what if he wasn’t?” Seungyeon asks, playing devil’s advocate. “What if he’s just pretending to be nice around you and he’s just another rich asshole.”

Wooseok’s lip has become red and bruised with how much he’s been chewing on it over the course of this conversation. 

“I don’t want to think about it,” Wooseok says. “But if he was then.. I think I just need to see him again and see if I can push the…. The feelings down.. And we can just go back to what we’ve been doing.”

“Just do what you think is best for you, Seokie,” Seungyeon reassures, and Junho adds on, “Yeah, hyung. We’ll be there for you.” 

And that’s what leads him to his reply.

Okay.  
  


The weekend crawls by. Wooseok wants to be able to say that he feels better when he wakes up on Sunday morning, after feeling lethargic and absolutely shitty on Saturday afternoon. He wants to so badly feign that Jinhyuk means little to him asides from his business “investor” and that he would be all the more willing to drain Jinhyuk of his bank account. But he can’t. Because Jinhyuk floods his mind during everything he does. And what’s worse is that, ‘Jinwoo’ and Jinhyuk’s wife fill his mind too. They’re only shapeless blobs in his head but they still leave an acrid feeling in his mouth as if he were able to see their faces.

But when he sees Jinhyuk on Monday, he’d rather appear as ‘Wooseok with flawless skin and perfectly manicured hands” than “sleep deprived and heartbroken Wooseok’. If Jinhyuk really was a cheating asshole then he’d choose to die over giving Jinhyuk the gratification knowing that he played Wooseok. With that in mind, he forces himself out of the house and hits up Byungchan, letting him know that their weekly spa and facial is on as scheduled.

Suncorp Construction looks different during the day, lively. The receptionist at the desk that Wooseok usually just walks past is cheery, doesn’t seem like she hates her job, and politely asks Wooseok to wait a moment as she intercoms Jinhyuk to inform him that his “1:30 appointment has arrived.”

Wooseok holds back his scoff. Maybe Jinhyuk had messaged him to meet at his workplace rather than at a dinner just to remind him that everything they had was just business all along.

He follows the receptionist as she escorts him to Jinhyuk’s office, as though Wooseok had not made the trip himself hundreds of times before, and gestures him inside after she knocks on Jinhyuk’s office.

“Thank you, Sujeong,” Jinhyuk smiles cordially at her. “Would you mind closing the door behind you?”

“Of course, sir.” Sujeong replies and clicks the door shut.

Wooseok reminds himself of his goal: ‘see Jinhyuk with fresh eyes’. But seated in front of him, the Jinhyuk he sees looks the same as the one who offers to cut up his steak for him at dinner and the one who dried Wooseok’s hair after showering together. The only difference is that this Jinhyuk is wearing a tie. Wooseok shakes his head, as though to shake away the dreamy romance filter that’s blurring Wooseok’s consciousness except it’s hard when even nature betrays him, the afternoon sun casts a warm halo around Jinhyuk.

“I’m sorry,” Jinhyuk waits a second for Sujeong’s shadow to walk away through the frosted glass of his office before he begins by apologising. “I would have asked to see you sooner but. I wanted to stay by Jinwoo’s side over the weekend and make sure he was okay enough to go to school today.”

“And he’s okay?” Wooseok dares himself to ask but doesn’t have the courage to refer to Jinhyuk’s son by his name, as though it would make him any more real than he already was. 

“Yes,” Wooseok can see a smile peek out from the corners of Jinhyuk’s lips as he speaks of his son. Definitely not an unwanted child then. “He’s excited to show his friends his bandage.”

Jinhyuk’s smile disappears as soon as he finishes his sentence, seeming to realise that the subject is what brought Wooseok here today. Wooseok musters all of his strength and decides to address the elephant in the room head on.

“Why did you want to see me here today?” Wooseok asks after a pregnant pause. He’s a little perplexed. He doesn’t know what’s in Jinhyuk’s head and that scares him a little.

“I wanted to explain myself,” Jinhyuk says, and from the hesitation as he says it, it makes Wooseok believe that he’s just as scared as Wooseok is. “I don’t know where to begin.”

Wooseok doesn’t either. He so desperately wants to ask why he’s here, why he was offered Jinhyuk’s chivalry in the first place, if Jinhyuk has his family waiting for him at home; his real home which has been untouched by Wooseok, but he’s scared to hear the truth. So what escapes his mouth is, “You don’t have to.”

“But I _want_ to,” Jinhyuk says determined, and after that first step that helps get the ball rolling it leads to the avalanche of information which Jinhyuk unveils. “I don’t know what you’re thinking right now, you’re so cold and beautiful that it makes me hard for me to think sometimes but, there are times when I’m with you and you’re not so far off and unapproachable. Like you’re with me in the moment and we’re just being us, and it’s so easy.”

Wooseok is so taken aback that his brain to mouth filter is broken and that’s what he ends up blurting out is, “Are you confessing to me?”

“Yes,” Jinhyuk says with a pained grin. It seems ridiculous to hear, after what Wooseok was bracing himself for all weekend, fretting even on the short elevator ride up to his office, until this very moment but after all that worrying, Wooseok realises Jinhyuk must have been doing the same. “I’m sorry if you don’t want to hear it. I know that maybe you’re just good at your art and that I’m just paying for an illusion. But I just couldn’t keep this to myself any longer just in the smallest chance that what I think I’m seeing, what i’m feeling can’t be bought with money and that you feel the same way.”

A storm is swirling inside Wooseok’s heart. Of all the scenarios that Wooseok had conjured since their last meeting, when Wooseok found out about Jinwoo, Jinhyuk confessing his feelings was not one of them and Wooseok is very, very unprepared. On one hand, he’s elated to find out that his feelings for Jinhyuk are reciprocated. On another, he doesn’t want to be some side bitch that Jinhyuk sees before he runs back to his family and plays House with.

“What about your son? Your wife?” Wooseok asks. Wooseok does his best to put his feelings to the side first. He needs to protect himself. Just because Jinhyuk likes him doesn’t mean he’s no longer a father. 

Shock overtakes Jinhyuk’s face it’s almost comical.

“I don’t have one? A wife, I mean,” Jinhyuk explains and finally clears the air as he rambles in a panic. “Jinwoo is very much my son, even if not biologically. God, I’m so sorry. I should have explained this first as well before burdening you with my feelings. I’m not married. I’m not cheating. My sister… she’s as ambitious as I am.”

“Must run in the family,” Wooseok finds himself interrupting unknowingly, his brain to mouth filter still not having kicked in yet and he gasps, covering his mouth his a fist as soon as he hears himself say it.

“Yeah, I think it does too,” It only warrants a laugh from Jinhyuk who continues. “She’s currently in France, running her own pottery studio but before she got there, she got pregnant with Jinwoo. It was her ex’s. I never really liked him that much, but she did. So that was fine. But he didn’t want Jinwoo.”

Jinhyuk says the last part like he’s offended someone could not like his son, and Wooseok feels his heart warm up to hear it.

“Which, I guess is fine too.” Jinhyuk says but the tone in which he says it suggests otherwise. “But, Hyejin had so many aspirations. And I could tell she loved Jinwoo, but I think she loved her dreams more. And, I didn’t want to watch my baby sister be held back when I knew she would bloom to be so much bigger elsewhere. So I offered to adopt Jinwoo as my own. And I don’t regret it at all. And she doesn’t either. I still send pictures of Jinwoo to her.”

After a pause which Wooseok takes to absorb and process all the information, Wooseok asks, “How old is he?”

“He’s growing up so quick. He’s six now.” Jinhyuk reveals. Wooseok can see the fondness as he speaks of his son. “It feels like just yesterday when I had him in my arms and now I get tired when he asks to get picked up. I love it when he does though. The reason why I can’t see you on weekends is that I want to spend every moment I can with him when I’m not here.”

“You sound like a good father,” Wooseok compliments. It’s a lot of information to take in, repainting the grim picture that Wooseok had first imagined. He doesn’t mean for his replies to be so lackluster, except quite honestly, he’s overwhelmed and he doesn’t know how to cherry pick the thoughts that are flurrying through his mind to vocalise. 

“I try to be,” Jinhyuk says, which confirms Wooseok’s assumptions about Jinhyuk far from being an absent father. “I know this complicates everything but-”

Suddenly, Sujeong’s voice interrupts Jinhyuk’s words as she speaks through the telephone. 

“Sorry, Jinhyuk sangmu-nim but your 2:30 meeting has arrived early.” 

Jinhyuk appears reluctant, eager to continue his unfinished business with Wooseok but the younger gestures to tend to his actual business first.

“Thank you, Sujeong. Would you mind offering them some coffee while I wrap up my meeting?” 

“Of course,” Sujeong replies before the office is filled with silence again.

“Wooshin-ah, I-” Jinhyuk starts but Wooseok’s voice cuts through and interrupts.

“I think we have a lot to talk about, and a lot to work through. And it looks like you have a busy day ahead of yourself.” And Wooseok sees how Jinhyuk’s face falls as he speaks. “But I do want to talk about it all. And I want to see you again. Is that okay with you?”

“Yes,” Jinhyuk breathes before his voice picks up again. “Yes, I’d like that.”

“Okay, sounds good to me,” Wooseok replies as he stands up and Jinhyuk walks him to the door.

“See you soon,” Jinhyuk says with a hopefulness.

“See you soon,” Wooseok echos.

When Wooseok exits Suncorp Construction, the world appears the same. But he feels different. The heaviness from three days ago has been lifted and has been replaced with anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So!!!! The big reveal!!!  
Please let me know if you saw this coming ^^ Also let me know if you didn't haha  
I did leave clues!!! I also kinda spoiled it on my twt hehehe...
> 
> Once again, thank you everyone for their patience <333

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tweet: ([x](https://twitter.com/pushandpull608/status/1162566709456195584)) and that time people didn't suspect Wooseok was the mafia until the very end
> 
> Author's note update: I now have a rough outline of where I want this to be headed :) Encouraging messages through my twt ([@pushandpull608](https://twitter.com/pushandpull608)) and cc (@[pushandpull](https://curiouscat.me/pushandpull)) are very welcomed!!!


End file.
